Elfen Lied Ultimate Tenkaichi
by SuperSaiyanDiclonius
Summary: Krae'Nakh is an 8 year old 3rd class saiyan who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta and landed on the Diclonius home world. What happens when a saiyan gets bored? FINISHED
1. chapter 1: an unexpected encounter

ok , this is a story that's made me toss and turn at night for a while now. the main OC is based off a younger version of my CC from Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi. I used the "evil" personality for him, so imagine that voice in a higher pitch.

 ** _CHAPTER 1: AN UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER_** On the outskirts of Kamakura town, two young adults had come to a beach for the sake of remembering better days.

Two cousins, male and female. One looking to unlock the mysteries of his own past, and the other seeking to claim a future she believed her destiny, and neither mentally prepared... for an unexpected encounter.

"Do you remember this place Kouta, we used to come here all the time when we were kids." The young woman asked her cousin who nodded before gazing out in reminiscence.

"Yeah, Kanae used to gather seashells for us right there." he said with a tinge of sadness in his voice as he began to remember his deceased sister.

He was so wrapped up in the memory, he hadn't noticed his cousin's look of concern until she called his attention to it's source.

"Hey Kouta." his cousin called, never taking her eyes from whatever captivated her so.

"What is it Yuka?" the boy asked before noticing her look of confusion and traced it... to a rather shocking sight.

20-30 feet away from them, stood a naked woman appearing the same age as them, with long pink hair that flowed unkept down to the small of her back, and two strange appendages on her head that could not be identified at this distance.

"Huh, w-what's going on?" the confused boy asked his cousin.

"Your guess is as good as mine." was her only answer.

Suddenly, the girl began to move, she brought her hands up to her face and brushed away her bangs, revealing a pair of bubbly crimson eyes that radiated curiosity and confusion.

"Nyuu" the strange girl whimpered before attempting to flee the scene, only to trip on her own two feet and fall on her face, and then sit up and start crying.

The two onlookers quickly found their confusion replaced by pity, but they were quickly reunited with confusion as, several feet away from the crying pinkette, something seemed to explode on the beach, showering the three bystanders with sand.

"W-WHAT'S THAT, WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Yuka cried as she attempted to shield herself from the sand.

When the barrage subsided Kouta went to make sure the strange girl was all right while Yuka went to investigate what had caused that explosion.

What she found was as fascinating as it was terrifying.

A spherical opject made of metal with a door on the side, and a large red window. Yuka could only come to one conclusion, it was an alien spacecraft.

Before the shocked brunette could regain her senses, the door opened with a hiss.

Yuka looked on in horrified curiosity, not wanting to see what would come out but unable to look away.

But to her shock and relief, what emerged not only appeared human, but was most certainly a child.

Her relief, however, was soon replaced by her trademark motherly concern as the child stumbled out of his ship before he collapsed.

"KOUTA! KOUTA HURRY, YOU GOTTA HELP HIM!!" Yuka shouted for her cousin who had given his over shirt to the young woman from before and was yet unable to get a response from her other than nyuu.

"Help who Yuk-AHH!!" Kouta had been about to ask what his cousin she had been screaming about before seeing the alien craft and the child collapsed in front of it.

He immediately went down into the crater to help the boy, upon laying him down outside the crater, any doubt that the boy was, in fact, an alien was completely shattered.

He had spiky, pitch-black hair that began in a widow's peak, and went down to the base of his back.

He wore some type of armor, the base of which was a bit greener than cyan, but not by much, with dark forest-green shoulder pieces, and waist and groin guards, as well as boots and gauntlets with the same color pattern.

He also wore a black, spandex -like undergarment and some type of device on his right eye that looked like a green cybernetic eyepatch, but the most attention grabbing thing about this boy was a 2 and a half foot long tail that looked like it belonged on a monkey.

"...ne. it's all...gone." The boy muttered. upon closer examination, it was obvious this boy was malnurished.

His skin was pale, his lips were chapped, and his eyes were puffed up to indicate excessive crying.

"What should we do?" Kouta, not being too bright, asked advice from his cousin. "Well, we can't call the police and tell them we found an alien, who knows what will happen to him... I guess we'll just take him to your place." the girl answered, resulting in a confused stare from her cousin.

"My place?" The boy asked, but before Yuka could answer him, they were distracted by the sudden curiosity of the infant-like girl from before.

"Nyuu, nyuu. " The girl chirped in concern, unable to understand the situation but clearly reading the mood.

She tried to rouse the young boy who, to her, seemed to be the cause of this mood, but as she leaned in to shake him, his hand shot up on reflex and struck her in the chest, making her cut a flip before landing on her butt, struggling for air.

The two young adults were completely shocked at the strength of this apparent "boy", but their attention soon returned to the girl who had begun breathing again and started crying.

Kouta, the hopeless prince charming that he is, immediately rushed to the girl's aide.

Yuka's jealousy soon traded place with concern as she noticed the boy having some sort of nightmare. "..eza, you'll pay... Frieza"

that's the chapter, I wanted it to be longer, but I had things to do. You know how it is.


	2. chapter 2: the sad saiyan

**_CHAPTER 2: THE SAD SAIYAN._**

It all came back to him the way it always did.

The sound of the explosion, the heat of the blast, the tyrant's laughter.

He remembered it all this night, as had all other nights since it happened.

It was gone, everything was gone, it had all been destroyed, but why?

"Not to give you monkeys more credit than you deserve, but he decided you were getting too powerful, so he decided to nip this problem in the bud." An unseen voice mocked him.

As the boy began to think it would go on forever, the horrible images began to fade into his subconscious.

When he finally awoke he found himself in a grounded bed mattress on a wooden floor. He easily figured out that his space pod had landed and that someone had found him and took him in. "Hmph, must be Gine's home world." the young alien mocked, remembering the weakest adult of his race and her kindness, which was unnatural to their kind.

Instinctively, the first thing he did was use his scouter to discover the power level of these unknown aliens.

He scanned 3 readings, 4, 5, and... 86.

"Hmph, guess their not THAT stupid, although their bodyguard is still no match for me. heh heh."

The alien laughed, confident in his ability, due to the fact that his last checked power level was 234.

He may be a 3rd class warrior, and he may be a young warrior, but he was still a SAIYAN warrior, and he saw this guardian as a beetle among ants, to them, this unseen warrior may be a titan but HE was a collosus.

Just then, he realized that the guardian was heading right for him and he started smiling.

"Heh, guess he noticed that I was awake, this could be fun." As the power level was right on top of him the door slid open.

"Nyuu, NYUU!" The saiyan's smile disappeared as he beheld the so called 'guardian'.

"What... the hell." standing in the open door was a young adult woman with the dumbest look on her face the saiyan had ever seen.

Then a second individual appeared. Another female, appearing significantly more intelligent than the pink haired imbecile.

"Oh, you're finally awake. thank goodness, I was afraid we'd have to call somebody. Uh, would you mind telling us your name?"

"...Krae'Nakh." the saiyan replied.

"nice to meet you, I'm Yuka." The woman said to him. just then, the other female came right up to Krae'Nakh and squealed in his face. "NYUU!!"

The saiyan was about to punch the stupid pest all the way to the moon before the other one rescued her stupid friend.

"I'm so sorry about that, I don't know what's wrong with her."

Krae'Nakh sighed and spoke on the lighter side "Well, at least you confirmed something for me, my scouter's definitely busted."

Kouta heard the commotion and came to check on his cousin and the strange girl they called Nyuu.

When he found them he saw that the boy with the tail was awake, and seemed to be trying to figure something out about his eyepatch.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you awake, my name is Kouta." Kouta said to the young boy, bowing respectfully.

The boy didn't seem to notice, or at least care. "Stupid thing, what the hell's wrong with this piece of junk." The boy muttered to himself, fixated with the device in his hand.

"Sorry about that Kouta, he says that there's something wrong with it." Yuka explained. "But at least I was able to get a name out him. Apparently, his name is Krae'Nakh."

Kouta nodded at this before once again trying to communicate with the alien child. "Hey, if you tell us what's wrong with your eyepatch, maybe we can help."

At this, Krae'Nakh lifted his head with an annoyed glare. "it's called a scouter, it's supposed to tell me how strong you are. But apparently, that idiot is around 20 times stronger than you."

He indicated Nyuu when he said 'that idiot', which annoyed Kouta a little. "Hey there's no need to call her an idiot." the alien just scoffed at this. "Whatever."

Suddenly, the boy's stomach made itself known with the loudest growl the cousins had ever heard.

Krae'Nakh had decided, given his options, to tolerate these people's existence for the time being. At the very least, they were willing to help him.

They sat him down at a wooden table and put some sort of food in front of him. there was, however, a small problem.

"Um, is this it?" the young saiyan asked Yuka, who he determined to be the one in charge.

"Uh, yes, is there something wrong?" She replied, obviously not seeing a problem.

"We obviously have different appetites as a species." the saiyan said, still staring at his food.

"Oh, well if you'd like something else, the refrigerator is right there." she said indicating a white cubic shaped box. "Thanks." Krae'Nakh said before getting up and moving towards the fridge.

Kouta was trying to teach Nyuu how to eat a rice ball when Krae'Nakh sat back down.

He and his cousin couldn't help but gawk at what they saw.

Krae'Nakh had almost a month's worth of food on his plate, and had begun stuffing his face.

The two cousins were at a loss of words, which only got worse when the alien child tossed a frozen steak into the air and threw something from his hand that seemed to explode on impact.

He then caught the freshly cooked steak and swallowed it whole, barely pausing to chew.

"Very VERY different appetites." Yuka said in complete shock.

After Krae'Nakh had finished eating he noticed, or at least acknowledged, the two who were staring at him.

"What, you said I could." Krae'Nakh said, guiltlessly.

"Yeah, I did say that." Yuka said, still in shock at seeing the traditional saiyan appetite in action, Kouta, however was focused on something else.

"Um, Krae'Nakh, how did you do that, with the steak."

"What, you mean toss it and catch it."

"N-No, you cooked it, in thin air, what was that." At last the saiyan understood what amazed them so.

"Oh I get it, you don't know how harness energy do you?" when the two cousins shook there heads, Krae'Nakh smiled.

Out in the backyard of the inn, all eyes were on Krae'Nakh.

Except for Nyuu's as she was busy chasing a butterfly.

"Okay, do you at least get the consept of every living thing having a form of energy inside them, you can call it whatever you want. Life Energy, Spirit Energy, Chakra, Chi, I've even heard Ki."

Having seen a few animes the young adults nodded towards the alien.

"All right, now for a demonstration." With that the saiyan got into a Horse Stance and, to the cousins surprise, he started glowing as an aquamarine aura enveloped him, the ground cracked under his feet as nearby rocks started levitating, and gusts of wind blew out in every direction.

Suddenly, the saiyan jumped into the air and as he did so he punched and kicked at speeds the Earthlings couldn't hope to follow.

Then he moved so fast the Earthlings thought he had teleported, and kicked a nearby statue so hard, it shattered into pebbles.

Then jumped skyward at similar speeds and threw a ball of energy at another statue, which exploded.

Then he appeared in front of the cousins with a smile on his face "So, wadaya think?"

The Earthlings just stared at him before finally stating their amazement.

"W-wow, just, wow." Kouta stuttered. "That was amazing Krae'Nakh, your people must be really powerful." Yuka exclaimed, causing Krae'Nakh to smile.

"Yeah they... they were." At this, the young saiyan stopped smiling and started to frown, signs of potential tears on his face.

"Krae'Nakh.. what's wrong." Yuka asked, sensing his sadness.

"I-it's nothing, I just- I need some air." and with that the young saiyan levitated into the air before shooting off like a rocket.


	3. chapter 3: Lucy Revealed

Chapter 3: Lucy Revealed

Krae'Nakh had been staring at the beach for hours, it was night now and had started to rain.

Krae'Nakh couldn't stop thinking about it. The pain, the grief,... the rage.

Revenge, that's what he wanted, what he needed, but he wasn't strong enough, not yet, and probably not ever.

But he would be damned if he wouldn't try, his ancestors would roll over in their graves.

"Krae'Nakh, Krae'Nakh where are you?" The saiyan Recognized Kouta's voice and turned to see him and Nyuu coming closer.

"You didn't have come looking for me, I can take care of myself." The saiyan called back to the Earthling, who immediately came up to him.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but I can't just leave a child alone out here you'll get sick or worse." Kouta stated, clearly not capable of understanding the power of a saiyan, even a young one such as Krae'Nakh.

"Whatever." The saiyan replied as he sat down on the beach. "Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm not going to leave you all alone, so why don't we just go back to the inn an-"

CLONK* Krae'Nakh turned his head to the sound of the impact only to see the buttstock of a primative weapon collide with his face.

"...ae'Nakh, Krae'Nakh!" the saiyan groaned as he got to his feet, and then he shivered with instinctive fear as he remembered something.

" _Remember my boy, while we saiyans are the most powerful race in the universe, that power counts for nothing if the enemy takes you by surprise."_

His fear became humiliation, and then it was hatred of the highest order. The ground began to tremble as Krae'Nakh pieced together what had happened.

Some insignificant lowlife piece of trash had knocked him unconscious.

He surveyed the area but the only one here was a frightened Kouta.

Krae'Nakh didn't know what he was worried about and couldn't have cared less if he tried, he was only concerned with finding who hit him and making them pay.

He activated his scouter and found 5 nearby power levels, the first 2 were 1 and 3, Krae'Nakh grimaced at the thought of being taken down by opponents like THAT.

The other 3 were 12, 23 and- At that moment, he realized that the reason Kouta was freaking out was because Nyuu was missing.

And while the scouter was still reading an 86 from her, Krae'Nakh hoped it was malfunctioning in reverse for her kidnappers, he wanted to enjoy kicking they're asses.

Bando was having a bad day.

He had gotten so hyped about this super killer he was supposed to fight but his excitement was met with disappointment.

First off he was stuck with this punk kid Sato who seemed to be out to spoil all of Bando's fun.

And because of said stick in the mud, he had to let the witnesses go, the older brat didn't bother him much, but the fucking space cadet, God did he hate nerds like that.

And to top all this off. The "super killer" was just some dumb bitch with no vocabulary.

"Man, what a let down." Bando said after knocking the girl unconscious from frustration after the third time she tried to run instead of fighting.

"Go ahead and shoot her Sato, I need a smoke." Upon hearing this, the horrified green horn tried to protest but Bando was having none of it.

"Listen you little shit!" Bando snarled as he grabbed Sato by the shirt collar.

"We have our orders and we follow them without question. Now shoot that bitch before I decide to shoot you." Bando said as slung the inexperienced soldier toward the unconscious girl.

Sato recovered from the sling and actually apologized to the girl he was about to kill, Bando scoffed at this before trying to light his cigarette. The lighter sparked once... twice... BANG!!

What should have been a silent gunshot was instead as loud as a cannon and followed by a resounding crash 2 feet from Bando's position.

The shocked mercenary dropped his lighter and drew his weapon, pointing it towards the sound only to find the space cadet from before.

Bando couldn't believe his eyes, the fucking brat was FLOATING and was enveloped in what appeared to be an aquamarine flame.

Krae'Nakh narrowed his gaze on the stronger warrior and said "You must be the sad sack of ozaru shit that took by surprise, not so tough now are you?"

Krae'Nakh smirked at his quarry before firing an energy blast from his hand and blew the hapless earthling into a nearby boat shack.

Krae'Nakh was careful not to kill him, at least not yet, but as he was making his way to the pair of humans his scouter went Berserk.

 **BEE DEE DEEP!!** Krae'Nakh pressed a button to focus the scouter and froze, something with a power level of 216 was standing right behind him.

Krae'Nakh practicly jumped around to face the scouce of this power and was disappointed to find Nyuu was the source.

"Damn thing must be malfunctioning again." Krae'Nakh thought to himself.

But suddenly his scouter went off again, this alerting him to an attack. Krae'Nakh dodged backward and looked again.

This time, he didn't just see the girl he had previously dismissed as an insignificant moron, he saw her face, or at least her eyes.

She bent her head downward, concealing her face in shadow, but her eyes shined through, and unlike her previous expression of infantile curiosity, these eyes were opened wide and radiated a single desire... to kill.


	4. The title won't fit here :p

**_Author's Note_** _The reason behind the lack of notes on chapters 2 and 3 is because I am using the fanfiction app on my smart phone which only RECENTLY was updated to allow the publishing of stories and I had to settle for letting friends and family read the unpublished material off my phone directly. But I do intend to keep in contact with those who care to read my stories. And to that end, while I cannot multitask more than one story, I am allowing a vote of which of story I publish next: An Elfen Lied SWTOR crossover, an Elfen Lied AVP crossover featuring an evil alliance between director Kakuzawa and Mr. Weyland, or a Dragon Ball Z fanfic where Bardock defeated Frieza featuring Krae'Nakh reimagined (not sure if I spelled that right :p) as a child prodegy with a power level over 4,000. place your votes, they'll be counted up at the end of the final chapter, and in the event of a tie, my vote wins._ ** _Chapter 4: The Diclonius Queen meets a Saiyan Urchin_**

Even though she kept her face blank of expession, Lucy was completely caught off guard.

Not only did this child dodge her attack, but after he got over the shock he smirked at her and said "ooookaaay." and then got into a stance as though he meant to challenge her with hand to hand combat.

Then, before she even realized it, the boy had dissappeared and reappeared to her right ready to kick her in the head.

"He's fast." She thought to herself as she summoned a single vector to block the attack and the others to tear him apart.

But when she caught his foot, the force behind it was too much for a single vector and the kick struck home, forcing Lucy's own vector into her jaw and knocking her off her feet.

She launched all 4 vectors to claw into the beach to stop her momentum, but the sand was too loose and she didn't stop until she crashed into a boat.

Krae'Nakh couldn't believe his luck, he mentally berated himself for forgetting about his own power and mind altering transformation.

Of course the Oozaru was a far different transformation than this one, but he remembered hearing stories of alien species that had 2 different minds inside of 1 body, but wow!

Who would've thought that stupid halfwit Nyu would transform into an emotionless killing machine.

What had once been Nyu had started to stir from the rubble of the aquatic looking vehicle Krae'Nakh had kicked her into, and BOY was she mad.

"Oh please, please, PLEASE tell me that's not all you've got, I was just getting warmed up." The saiyan stated as he rolled his arm backwards to stretch it out for the coming exercise.

The girl just stared daggers at him before picking up another of those vehicles with one of the invisible tendrils Krae'Nakh could only see through his scouter.

Krae'Nakh simply pointed at the vehicle and fired a ki blast from his finger.

The vessel exploded and the pieces rained down on his opponent who used not only her tendrils, but instinctively threw her hands over her head as she was showered by the flaming rubble.

Krae'Nakh waited for the girl to recover. when she did, she stared at him with far more anger and FAR less conviction.

"Oh, was that your best shot, because that was my worst." Krae'Nakh smirked at his obviously rattled opponent.

"Damn it, who the hell are you?" The girl said in a growling whisper.

"Hmph, I'm the kid YOU tried to kill for no reason. Wipe that vengeful scowl off your stupid face, you have no one to hate but yourself for picking a fight you can't win. Even your other self couldn't be THIS stupid."

Krae'Nakh said matter of factly. The girl only grew more hateful and began ranting at the saiyan.

" I picked the fight... I PICKED THE FIGHT!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I'VE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU HATEFUL BASTARDS!!!"

"Actually, no I don't, because I never met you and thus, have nothing to do with it. But if that's your justification then tell me, did it ever occur to you that your tormentors did what they did because someone like you was cruel to THEM?"

Upon hearing this the horned girl lost all reason and lept at the saiyan with a blood curdling scream of pure rage.

Krae'Nakh never even hesitated, he just pulled his arm all the way back, took a half second to charge, and blasted her with an energy wave. The girl blocked the attack with her tendrils but the force sent her flying.

Krae'Nakh flew to where she had landed and waited for her to recover. "Oh come on that was just a little love tap. Stop crying and ge- **BEE DEE DEEP!"**

Krae'Nakh looked at his scouter in horror before returning his gaze to the girl, hoping it wasn't true. But his hopes were dashed when girl stopped crying just long enough to say "Nyuu"

"FUUUCCCKKKK!!!" Krae'Nakh screamed at the top of his lungs upon confirm that her power level had indeed reverted back to 86, meaning she had changed back to Nyu.

Bando and Sato were just coming to when Bando noticed that space cadet dragging the dumb bitch by the hand.

He grabed his weapon and fired, but the space cadet just threw another of those strange glowing orbs at him, evaporating the bullets and exploding in Bando's face.

Sato threw his hands up in surrender and the space cadet flipped him off and kept on going.

Mayu had heard the commotion and came to investigate to make sure no one was hurt.

She saw a boy in some kind of armor dragging a crying college age girl by the hand like a small child.

She tried to ask him what happened but he ignored her completely.

Kouta didn't stop worrying until he saw Krae'Nakh coming back towards him with Nyuu in tow.

"Krae'Nakh, are you all right!?" Kouta asked the young saiyan in a half shout.

"No Kouta, no I am not." The saiyan said sounding more annoyed than anything else, but for now, everyone was safe.

 ** _Author's note._**

Okay, that's this chapter finished. Please give me feedback on my story structure and typing style. I know I'm an amateur and I would love to get better. Also when I finally get that far, do you want Krae'Nakh to just fight with Mariko or... should I ship them?


	5. Chapter 5: Graveyard Bash

**_Author's Note:_** _sorry about the wait, I've been wondering what to do next, or rather how to do it, but I think I got it now so let's see what happens._

 ** _Chapter 5: Graveyard Bash_**

Pissed off did not describe the young saiyan's mood, he waited until he made it back to the inn with Kouta and Nyuu, and then insisted on waiting for Yuka so he wouldn't have to bother telling the story twice.

After Yuka finished trying to kill Kouta for walking in on him removing Nyuu's wet clothes and taking it out of context, they were all anxious to hear Krae'Nakh's story.

"Well I dealt with those punks easily enough but prior to my arrival, they had set off a defensive mechanism in your stupid friend." Krae'Nakh said, indicating Nyuu and angering Kouta.

"What does that mean?" Yuka asked before Kouta snapped at the saiyan.

"Well I've pretty much gathered she's not the same species as you guys, but I didn't know how different until she transformed.

I've heard about species that have more than one body, but Nyuu has more than one MIND and the other one tried to kill me. Guess she thought I was the one who attacked her or something."

This news had stunned the 2 cousins, they never would have thought that Nyuu could have been dangerous.

"2 minds... you mean like... split personality disorder?" Kouta asked Krae'Nakh who nodded.

They spent a long time in shock, but snapped out of it when the halls of the inn were filled with a resounding crash.

Kouta and Yuka ran to see what had happened and Krae'Nakh followed out of curiosity.

They found Nyuu on the floor, she had slipped while scrubbing the floors.

While the cousins stood there wondering if she was all right, she began to rise on her own.

 ** _BEE DEE DEEP! ! !_** Krae'Nakh saw her power level jump to 216 and realized she had transfomed.

She turned and launched her vectors at the 2 cousins, but before she had a chance to halt the attack as she would have, Krae'Nakh leaped between the cousins and his new rival at saiyan speeds and kicked the vectors away.

The startled cousins had no idea how close they came to death, but were given a hint in the form of the damage the redirected vectors inflicted on the walls.

The saiyan and the earthlings both looked at the girl who had once been Nyuu, and she looked back in equal shock.

"Kouta?" the girl half whispered, surprising the boy.

"D-Do you remember me Nyuu?" The girl looked confused at the mention of that name.

Only Krae'Nakh had even a vague idea what was happening. "She transformed into her killer state, but it's possible she retains some memories of her time as that idiot, she just didn't recognize me because I'm not as friendly towards her as you are."

Ever since he opened his mouth, the horned girl locked eyes with Krae'Nakh, and even the passive cousins could read her bloodlust.

She looked between the saiyan and Kouta, and only Krae'Nakh knew why.

"Heh, I get it. As much as you wanna kill me, you don't wanna risk hurting this punk." Krae'Nakh smirked and the girl's glare intensified.

"Ahhahahaha, well if you're that worried about it, how about we take it outside." The girl's glare was now replaced with a look of shock.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm not being nice to you, I just don't want you hiding behind excuses like distractions, I wanna beat you into a bloody paste and I want you to know that there isn't a single variable that, if changed to your benefit, would allow you to beat me."

The girl's glare returned as she nodded in understanding.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute. " Yuka spoke up. "There's no need for violence, let's just calm down and talk about thi-"

She stepped in between them and the girl grabbed her with a vector and shoved her into a wall, dangling off her feet.

" Do not mistake me for that stupid bitch Nyuu. I WILL kill you." and with that, Yuka was slung to the back end of the hall, and Kouta ran to make sure she was okay.

"Ah-hah! I knew I wasn't the only one who hated that moron, I like the cut of your gem, What's your name, anyway?" Krae'Nakh asked with a smile on his face.

"Lucy" The girl answered with a blank expression.

"I'm Krae'Nakh, destroyer of worlds, bringer of death, and wrecker of your shit. Nice to beat you." The saiyan replied with all the arrogance of his people.

As the the two rivals stepped out of the inn, looking for a nice place to kill each other.

A young girl, seeming 13 years old, with a dog by her side and an umbrella in her hands walked up to the duo.

"Um, excuse me." the girl said meekly.

"I-I found this umbrella on the beach and it seems to belong to this inn and-"

Before she had the chance to finish, Krae'Nakh put his hand up and said. "The nice ones are inside, we're busy, now go away."

The girl was taken aback by the saiyan's rude behavior, but still replied politely.

"Um, th-thank you very much, I-I'm sorry to bother you." With that and a bow, the girl jogged past the two rivals, who proceeded towards a nearby graveyard.

The two walked with evil in their minds. Krae'Nakh led with bloodlust, and Lucy followed with hatred.

They were almost to their destination when Krae'Nakh rounded a corner and was confronted by two middle-aged earthlings.

"Excuse me young man, we are police investigators, and we are wondering if you can help us find someone, tell me, have you seen this girl."

Krae'Nakh never bothered to look at the photo the man had shown him. "I'm busy, now leave me alone."

At this, the other, younger investigator showed his inexperience. "Listen you little brat, if you don't help us in any way you can, you're going find yourself in a LOT of trouble. Now have you seen her or not!?"

The older officer was about to reel in his more aggressive junior, but never got the chance as Krae'Nakh, feeling more than a little irritated, threw a ki blast straight through the fool's chest.

He turned to examine his work and noticed the picture.

Smiling he turned to the direction of the older investigator, who had drawn a gun on the saiyan, and addressed someone behind him.

"Friends of yours?" Before the old man could turn to see who was behind him, a cynical voice replied in a half whisper. "I don't have any friends."

The investigator completed his turn about and saw the diclonius he had been looking for.

He didn't have time to react before Lucy beheaded him.

The two rivals stood in the middle of a graveyard, their gazes locked.

"So, ya pick out a good spot yet?" The saiyan asked his rival, inquiring as to where in the graveyard she would like to be buried.

Lucy's silent answer was to launch herself at the saiyan, beginning the battle.

she shot her vectors at his midsection, his head, and aimed the other 2 high and low so if he jumped or ducked, he would still be caught.

The saiyan leaped backwards. Lucy leaped forward and as her vectors were already outstretched, she turned them inward and stabbed at her quarry.

Krae'Nakh leaped into the narrow opening between the vectors and punched Lucy square in the stomach.

As Lucy reeled from Krae'Nakh's attack, her vectors dissappeared, and Krae'Nakh took the opportunity to spin kick her in the chest and send her flying.

He launched himself past her as she flew, and waited at her point of impact, and then snap kicked her skyward.

He blasted off like a rocket, and again flew straight past her.

When she caught up to him, he hit her in the back with duel hammer fist, sending back down to earth, but she never made it as the saiyan once shot past her, landed, and spin kicked her on the other side of her chest, and she finally landed right where she was standing when the fight began.

When Lucy recovered the strength needed to stand up, she saw Krae'Nakh standing in his starting point with smirk on his face.

"Hmph, back to square one rookie, hehe." Lucy took in her situation while the saiyan stood there waiting for her next move.

His intial assault had been focused entirely on her body.

The first kick struck the right side of rib cage, the next had been right between her breasts, and she thought it cracked her sternum. ( ** _that might not be what I think it is._** )

The hammer fist was right on her spine, and the last kick had been on the left side of her ribcage, opposite the first.

Lucy knew he was avoiding her head because he didn't want to turn her back into that stupid one, but DAMN, it was hard to breathe.

"I'm waiting... what's the holdup, don't tell me you're scared." The saiyan had hit the nail right on the head, Lucy was scared, but she wasn't going let him know that, that only made things worse.

"Shut up, I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to catch you so I can tear you apart." Lucy growled towards the arrogant saiyan.

"Oh, well if I'm going too fast for you, I'll just slow down a bit." And with that the boy lept forward at speeds that Lucy could follow.

she launched a vector to intercept him. He dodged. She launched another, and he blocked it.

From there, the two warriors were locked in a skirmish, the diclonius whipping her vectors like lacerated tentacles, and the saiyan keeping pace with punches and kicks.

Lucy couldn't believe how powerful he was, she thought all she had to do was catch him and she would win, but he was deflecting her vectors the same way she deflected bullets.

 _Bullets, that's it._ Lucy thought as she remembered how Nyuu had been born.

She broke away from the skirmish and addressed the saiyan. "Hey, you said your name was Krae'Nakh right."

"Yeah, what's up, if you wanna beg for mercy, the answer is no." The saiyan replied with his arms crossed.

"Actually, I wanna manipulate you." Lucy stated the truth, hoping that her plan would work.

"Oh, and how's that." The saiyan asked, curious about Lucy's plot.

"Well you seen pretty confident that I can't hurt you, so if you are willing to slow down for me, would you be willing... to give me free shot?"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE REALLY THAT DESPERATE! AHHAHAHAHA!! OH THIS IS TOO MUCH!" The saiyan laughed so hard, he collapsed and rolled along the ground.

Lucy considered attacking him, but if he dodged, it would all be over. "So, wadaya say?" The girl asked the saiyan as he got back to his feet, a hand on his knee and a tear in his eye.

"All right, I'll give you a free shot, but it'll your last chance, if you fail to kill me with this attack, I'll erase you completely." The saiyan replied with a sadistic smile. And with that, he turned his back to his rival and put his hands on the back of his head.

Lucy swallowed hard as she hoped this worked, and she put her vectors in front of her and stacked them on top of each other, causing them to merge into one super-vector.

Lucy drew it back like an ax and swung. The vector struck the saiyan across the middle of his right hand side and... sent him flying.

Lucy was absolutely stunned that he wasn't cut in half by that attack, and even more so when he righted himself in midair and landed on his feet.

Lucy just stood there with her mouth agape , the saiyan had only suffered a crack in his armor and a slight scratch that barely trickled blood.

"A valiant effort, all for naught, though if it's any consolation, if you had aimed for my neck, you could've slashed my throat open. So that's ONE variable that would've let you win." Krae'Nakh said, referring to what he had told her at the inn.

"And since you showed me your best shot, it's only fair that I show you mi-" **_BEE DEE DEEP! ! !_** As Krae'Nakh's scouter went off, Lucy felt the presence of another diclonius.

 _ **Author's note:** That's the chapter, part two is coming soon, but for now, I have received some criticism that makes sense so I'm going to go back and work on that. And yes, I know Mayu and the dirty cops should've been introduced sooner but by the time I realized I skipped them I was too far into the story to make edition, so I took advantage of my mistake, wrote it out that Nyuu went murder machine sooner than she should've, allowing her and Krae'Nakh to square off one on one before Nana shows up. I decided to change the second story votes so your new choices are: an SAO fanfic where Kirito plays Dragon Ball Heroes (the manga version with Beat, Note, and Frost) A straight Elfen Lied fanfic that shows Lucy dying at the end of the anime and shows my personal opinion of what the after life would be like for her, and I'm still keeping the Dragon Ball Z fanfic where Bardock defeated Frieza featuring Krae'Nakh reimagined as a child prodegy with a power level over 4,000. Cast your vote in the comments and feel free to reread in order to see what changes I've made._


	6. Chapter 6: Graveyard Bash Part 2

Author's Note I think I fixed the bugs in the previous chapters. I'm going to keep my notes grouped together like this so they don't get confused with the story. Let me know if there are any other problems I should fix and cast your vote for my next story.

Chapter 6: Graveyard Bash Part 2

Krae'Nakh waited for the source of this new power level to reveal itself.

It was 228, stronger than Lucy, and closer to his own 235, and he was pretty much finished with Lucy, who while entertaining, hadn't quite kept his attention as long as he had hoped.

The source had finally come within visual range, it was another one of Lucy's species, a younger female, just older than the girl with the dog had been.

"I finally found you." The newcomer said to Lucy who stared coldly towards the girl.

"So what, you.. travel in packs or something?" Krae'Nakh inquired, already aware of the fact that Lucy did not see this girl as an ally.

"No, I don't." Lucy replied without abating the saiyan's curiosity. "You might as well go home, I'm not going back." This she said towards the newcomer who stared back at Lucy with a sense of duty in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to run free. If you won't come back, then I'll have to make you." The young girl said without betraying her emotions.

"Heh, ya know, you were seconds away from being disintegrated, It might not be a bad deal, assuming I let you." Krae'Nakh said, hoping to antagonize both girls into fighting him at once.

"I would rather be disintegrated than return to that damn place." Lucy replied, stroking Krae'Nakh's curiosity just a little.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you anyway." The saiyan stated before turning his attention to the newcomer. "Listen up sweetheart, you see how your friend over there has been tenderized like a choice cut of steak, you're looking at the tenderizer, now why don't you go back home and play with a doll or something?"

The newcomer didn't understand what the saiyan had meant, but knew that he was trying to threaten her. "Um, I don't know who you are, but if you're the one who was fighting Lucy, I understand why you would be afraid of me, but I'm not like her, I don't wanna hurt people, and I'm trying to take her away so that she can't hur- GUHH"

Krae'Nakh was done listening to this idiot and let it show in a gut-punch. "You may not hurt people, but I KILL people." And with that, he kicked her in the head and she landed next to Lucy.

"Now then to clear up any further confusion, I wasn't defending myself, I deliberately picked a fight with her just for fun, I'm going to kill her just for fun, and now that you're here, I wanna kill you too. Just. For. Fun."

Lucy glared between the two threats as Krae'Nakh explained the situation and the other diclonius struggled to her feet, unsure of which one to worry about first until Krae'Nakh spoke up again.

"So, since you're both on my kill list, why don't you put your differences aside and fight together." As he said this, the saiyan's aura flared up and Lucy felt his power grow, Lucy thought he was getting stronger, but then realized he had stopped holding back.

"Listen up, this brat had been playing with me the whole time we were fighting, I only hit him when he let me, and THAT'S all the damage it did." Lucy said, indicating the crack in the saiyan's armor and the scratch within.

The younger diclonius stood silently before replying. "All right, I'll help you until Papa shows up, after that I'll have to take you back with me."

Lucy scowled at the very notion of going back there, but she would worry about that later, Krae'Nakh felt almost twice as powerful as he had before, and Lucy didn't know how much of his real power he had yet to reveal. Together, the two dicloni extended their vectors and prepared for battle.

This time, the saiyan struck first, firing two beams of energy from his hands. Lucy used three vectors to absorb the attack and the fourth to shield the other girl, who in her inexperience, only used one vector.

The girl would've been killed if it weren't for Lucy's foresight, remembering how she herself once underestimated this powerful adversary, however, she was still sent flying, and Krae'Nakh capitalized on this, sending a double palm energy wave at Lucy.

Lucy used her vectors to rocket skyward. Krae'Nakh intercepted her, but Lucy anticipated this and whipped her vectors in every direction, creating a razor sharp shield.

Krae'Nakh challenged her defense, and when he started attacking the vector-shield, Lucy focused her offensive defense towards him in a skirmish that ended when Lucy hit the ground.

Lucy staggered as she landed and Krae'Nakh capitalized with an energy blast that Lucy barely blocked and was still sent flying.

Krae'Nakh was about to press the attack when his scouter informed him of an attack from behind. He leaped forward, turned about, and leaped into a skirmish with the other diclonius.

Her vectors were longer than Lucy's, but that didn't help her in close-quaters combat, and she hadn't expected Krae'Nakh's speed and strength. The saiyan overpowered her easily and sent her flying yet again.

This time, it wasn't his scouter that alerted him, but the sound of something large being broken and torn. He turned around and saw Lucy uprooting a tree which she then threw at him.

He made a knife hand and launched a blade of aquamarine energy as sharp as a vector, cutting the tree in half. But this was only a distraction, Lucy had launched herself forward as she tossed the tree and Krae'Nakh didn't see her in time.

Lucy knew better than to cut at him with single vectors, so she wrapped them around the saiyan, 2 on his chest and arms, 1 on his legs, and 1 around his neck, each one squeezing like pythons.

At this point, the other diclonius recovered and joined Lucy in strangling the seemingly unstoppable saiyan. "I'm sorry to do this, but you're giving us no choice."

"Heh, damn right I'm not, you pathetic weaklings don't have any choice but to die by my hands." And with that, the saiyan powered up and pushed against the constricting vectors, he couldn't quite get free, but at the same time, the dicloni couldn't cut off his air.

It went on for about 2 minutes until finally the saiyan stopped and said "Well, I gotta say, it's been awhile since I was forced to use cunning instead of power." And with that, the saiyan took off.

He flew circles around the graveyard, dipped down low and zig zagged through the tombstones that hadn't been destroyed, flew straight up and finally shot to the ground, landing on his feet with such force, a crater was formed.

The dicloni held on as long as they could, but when the saiyan landed, they were thrown like amateur bull riders, landing in a 69 position which threw the saiyan into a fit of laughter.

Lucy threw the younger girl off of her, enraged and embarrassed, and COMPLETELY fed up with being made to look like a fool by this over powered brat.

"Are you channeling a red aura or did I strike a nerve." The saiyan smirked, his arrogance increasing as he came closer to victory.

"Damn it, do you have ANY weak points?" Lucy exclaimed as the other diclonius recovered, scowling but not pressing the issue.

"Not really, but then again, my power is not a mere extention of my body." Krae'Nakh replied, pointing out that his power was inward rather than outward like Lucy's vectors.

"Your power may be a decent weapon, but you're as weak as any other earthling, if you used your power correctly, you'd be on par with me, I honestly thought you would be."

Lucy took this in while catching her breath, she sense his presence like he was a diclonius and he was as powerful as she was, only a little stronger, was this really the difference made by they're powers.

"I guess you got a point... I couldn't survive half the damage you've taken, and we only got you twice." Lucy stated, knowing that even one vector would have cut in half, and she could easily be strangled by them.

"Well then, shall we end this?" The saiyan asked with a smile.

"Yeah, let's..." Lucy said, ready to fight to bitter end.

"NO!! STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" The three combatants looked to see the girl with the dog running straight for them. "PLEASE! STOP FIGHTING!"

NO! STAY BACK, IT'S DANGEROUS!!" The other diclonius shouted back, dropping her guard. But Lucy was fighting with her against the saiyan who didn't take advantage, instead, he sped ststraight towards the newcomer with a look of irritation on his face.

"What do you want pest." Krae'Nakh said coldly.

"Please, please stop." the girl was panting with exhaustion. "Please..."

"And why the hell would I do that?" Krae'Nakh asked with a stoic expression.

"Please, there's got to be another way to solve your differences." The naive child pleaded with the warmongering saiyan, who was getting annoyed.

"Our differences are that they want to live and I want to kill them, now get lost." The saiyan stated, turning back to the dicloni who have been watching ever since they realized the saiyan wasn't going to kill her.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE STOP IT!" The young girl shouted with tears in her eyes. Krae'Nakh turned back to her and channeled a ball of energy in his hand.

The girl's face grew more frightened, but she never stopped begging the saiyan to repent, causing Lucy to remember 4 things.

The first was a voice, a young boy who pleaded with her the same way this girl pleaded with the saiyan. The other 3 were faces, all young girls.

The first was the same age as this one, with grey hair, blue eyes and a violet blue beanie on her head.

The second was far younger, only 8 or 9, with dark hair, blue eyes and pink ribbons in her hair.

And the last was a face Lucy had not thought of in a very long time, she hated this girl because she was weak, and scared, and if she had been stronger and braver, The hateful humans who called her a monster would never had turned her into a monster, the monster she was today.

This girl reminded Lucy too much of her former self for Lucy to let her die. She used her vectors to launch herself at the girl and threw her at the branch of a tree.

The tree branch bent under the girl's weight and she dropped harmlessly to the ground away from the graveyard.

"Aw, the savage killing machine has a heart of gold, that's just cute." The saiyan mocked Lucy as the other diclonius stood in shock at what she just saw.

Lucy remembered something else, SOMEONE else, who had said something similar right before causing more pain than had ever felt, even in the facility.

She launched herself at the saiyan without a word, Krae'Nakh dodged, and just barely realized the other one was attacking too.

Caught in a pincer attack, the saiyan launched himself upward and unleashed an energy blast barrage.

The two dicloni deflected the energy blasts one after the other, each one exploding where they landed, the dust was blinding.

The barrage subsided and the smoke cleared, and the dicloni saw Krae'Nakh holding his arms up with a ball of energy in each hand.

"Well girls, it's been fun." And with that, he launched two energy waves at his opponents, who blocked with all four vectors.

The energy waves sustained and pushed against the walls of vectors. Lucy and her temporary ally were hard pressed to fend off the attack.

"You getting tired yet, or should I put some umph behind it?" KKrae'Nakh asked without appearing that tired. The dicloni didn't answer, so Krae'Nakh just increased the power behind his attacks.

Lucy struggled as the energy wave came closer and closer to killing her, as the energy wave grew inches away from her, she screamed in desperation.

 _BANG_ The energy waves halted and Krae'Nakh crashed to the ground and before Lucy knew what was happening, she was surrounded by soldiers.

 ** _Author's Note ._**

Chapter 6 complete and chapter 7 coming soon. was this the end of Krae'Nakh, will be the end of Lucy, find out on the next explosive episode... of **_Dragon Ball Z_** (couldn't resist) 3:)


	7. Chapter 7: Graveyard Bash Part 3

**_Author's Note_** OK , I'm back. Sorry about the wait, I just had a birthday recently and was taking some "me" time. How many of you enjoyed my 4th wall rampage, if you don't know what I'm talking about, look up "An Author's Rampage"

 ** _Chapter 7: Graveyard Bash Part 3_**

Lucy looked from exit to exit, but it was no use, the enemy had her completely surrounded. And before she had a chance to fight back, her temporary ally terminated their alliance by paralyzing her vectors.

"Damn it, you BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU!" Lucy shouted, now wishing the saiyan had killed her.

"I'm sorry, but I did say that I would capture you once papa arrived." The traitorous diclonius said with slight evidence of guilt.

"Nana, I told you not to engage, are you hurt?" A man Lucy hated more than anyone living spoke to the other diclonius. Revealing himself as the girl's "papa".

"So she's your brat huh, well you have your father's honor bitch." Lucy said with venom in her voice. Causing the man to glare hatefully at her and he was about to strike her when Nana spoke up.

"Wait papa, Lucy didn't do this, we weren't fighting each other, we were fighting that other boy. Papa, Lucy SAVED me, please be nice to her."

The man was taken aback by this news as he never imagined that Lucy would even consider such a thing.

"I-is that true?" The man asked his nemesis with disbelief in his voice.

"I did it because I had to, there was no way I was going to beat him alone, he's too strong, what the hell is he?" Lucy asked back.

"From what we gathered from the soldiers we sent after you, we thought he was a male diclonius, are you saying he was something else." The man replied to Lucy, not sure of Krae'Nakh's origins either.

Their conversation was cut short by another scientist. "Kurama, I have no idea what your doing with that thing, but it needs to be taken in before anyone else dies." As he said this, several soldiers readied their weapons.

The man known as Kurama nodded to the other scientist before turning back to Lucy, his prior curiosity replaced with his trademark cynicism. "It doesn't matter what he is, he's dead and your going back where you belong, my gratitude for you protecting Nana from that thing doesn't change what you did to Kisaragi, or what will happen to the human race if I let you run free."

As the soldiers closed in and Lucy prepared for a fight she couldn't win, they were all distracted by an explosion of energy.

Lucy and Nana knew exactly what that was and couldn't believe it. Kurama turned to the scouce of this power and was introduced to a VERY pissed off saiyan.

"Who. Did. That. TELL ME!!" Krae'Nakh screamed in rage at being attacked from behind while he was focusing on his opponents.

He was given his answer by another shot from the sniper that took him down, but this time, he was ready for it.

He turned his head toward the shot with his aura on full and the bullet scored, knocking him down, but he shot up in the same second and threw a charged energy ball that exploded and killed the sniper and his spotter before turning back to Lucy.

"Now then, why is your power level lower than the idiot's?" Krae'Nakh asked when his scouter informed him that Lucy's power level was 6.

"Well, we thought you were dead and Nana went back to being my enemy, she knows how to paralyze my vectors." Lucy replied, knowing that if the saiyan was going to kill her, there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Vectors huh, so that's what you call your magic hands?" Krae'Nakh inquired mockingly before turning his attention to Nana. "And as for you, how does it feel knowing you have to fight alone now?" The saiyan said with anger in his voice.

"Oh, she's not alone asshole." A familiar voice spoke up, Lucy didn't recognize the speaker but Krae'Nakh did.

Bando snarled as the saiyan turned to glare at him. "You're gonna pay for humiliating me space cadet, I don't know what the hell you are and I don't care, NO ONE does this to me." The mercenary said, indicating the burns on his face. He also had cybernetic eyes, but his arms were intact.

"Damn insect, stop buzzing in my ear before I squash you again." Krae'Nakh said, annoyed by the earthling.

All at once, chaos insued as Bando, and then the other soldiers all fired on the saiyan. Krae'Nakh smiled as he leaped into battle.

He sped towards the first soldier and dodged every bullet fired at him, when he closed the distance, he punched a hole in the man's chest.

Another soldier turned to fire at the saiyan, but Krae'Nakh phased behind him and kicked through his neck, slicing off his head.

At this point, Nana joined the fray and engaged the bloodthirsty saiyan. She launched attack after attack, but Krae'Nakh countered all of them with his fists, amazing the onlookers... bar one.

Bando smirked at the golden opportunity for payback and fired on the saiyan with his 50 cal. sidearm.

Krae'Nakh turned and blasted the bullet and in that instant, Nana scored.

She phased a single vector through the saiyan's head as she had done to Lucy, but to her shock the saiyan kicked her in the stomach, as strong as ever.

Krae'Nakh brought his arm up to fire a ki blast, but found he couldn't harness his energy. "What the-?"

"Heh heh, I thought that would work, I used the same technique I used on Lucy. You should give up." Nana stated with less guilt than with Lucy.

Krae'Nakh only smiled before turning his attention to Bando who had begun to recover from the last attack.

Krae'Nakh lept and kicked him in the arm and chest with the same leg, disarming the soldier and sending him flying.

Krae'Nakh caught the weapon before it hit the ground and fired on the remaining soldiers.

The pistol was antitank and only a few humans could wield it, but Krae'Nakh was born and raised on Planet Vegeta. Even without the ability to harness energy he was 10 times stronger and faster than Earthlings.

When the weapon ran out of ammunition, there was only two soldiers left, along with Kurama, Nana, Lucy, the other scientist and Bando, to face the saiyan's wrath.

"Neat trick, paralyzing my energy like that. I never saw a technique like that before, and I fought shapeshifters." The saiyan complimented his opponent. "Ya know, if you had held off betraying Lucy, she could have helped you kill me."

Nana looked at the saiyan with horror, she had no idea how to beat this saiyan.

"I gotta know, what is your deal with her anyway, I mean, you came here looking for her. You don't seem to like her but you're in the same species as her, what's the deal." Krae'Nakh asked the terrified diclonius.

Nana was too frightened to answer, so Kurama stepped in.

"I sent her to retrieve Lucy before she cause any more damage to the human race, she has the ability to wipe us all out." Kurama stated coldly.

"DAYUM!! You're really that weak a species, that sucks... guess I'll have to let you live. You can go home now." Krae'Nakh said to Lucy, pointing his thumb outward behind him, signaling that she could leave.

Lucy glanced toward the exit and one of the two remaining soldiers brought his weapon against her.

The soldier immediately regretted the decision as, with no ammo left, Krae'Nakh threw the large pistol with such force that the barrel of the weapon was embedded in the soldier's chest.

"Anyone else wanna overturn my decision?" The saiyan asked with a smirk on his face.

Lucy left the battlefield unhindered as it was unspokenly agreed that the saiyan was a more immediate threat.

"Why are doing this, who are you anyway, are you another diclonius?" Kurama asked, not really believing it, but not knowing any alternative.

"Di-clo-no-wuss, what the hell is that?" Krae'Nakh asked, having not heard the word before, but then pieced it together.

"Oh, is that what Lucy's species is called? HELL NO! I'm not one of them." Krae'Nakh stated with laughter in his voice at the thought.

"I am a saiyan of the planet Vegeta, mine is the strongest race of beings in universe. Kneel before me you insect." The saiyan stated with his fists on his hips and an arrogant grin on his face.

Kurama couldn't believe what he just heard, he was looking at a real live alien. "What do you want with us?" Kurama asked, careful not to betray his emotions.

"What I want is a good fight. And since Lucy is the only one who can oblige me, she's going to my punching bag until I decide otherwise." Krae'Nakh said with authority.

"Are you insane!? If you let her run free, she'll continue to kill innocent people, how many will die just to satisfy your warmongering!?" Kurama shouted, completely horrified at the thought of Lucy being aloud to run free.

"Enough." The saiyan replied. "And since it's obvious that you intend to pester me about it." Krae'Nakh stated as brought his left hand up to the side of his head. "I have no further interest in allowing you to exist."

And with that, the saiyan used all the will power he had to unpinch the pinched nerve in his brain, and when his aura flared up, he channeled it into his raised left hand until it changed from it's usual aquamarine aura to pitch black with white lightning sparking from the charged attack.

Once it was fully charged, Krae'Nakh whirled his left arm over his head, and when it was all the way back, he slung it forward as though he were cracking a whip and he shouted " ** _Ethereal Eraser!!"_**

The menacing energy wave destroyed all in its wake as it made its way towards Kurama, but just before impact, Nana pushed Kurama out of the way and channeled her vectors.

The energy wave blasted right through the wall erected by Nana without even pausing and Krae'Nakh smiled at the kill.

But when the attack subsided, she was still alive... but only just.

Kurama looked at the girl in absolute horror. Nana's limbs had been reduced to charred stumps as her vectors were pushed back, and her limbs exposed to the full force of Krae'Nakh's Ethereal Eraser.

"Pa...pa... it hurts...pa...pa..." Nana looked up at Kurama with tears in her eyes as she faded in and out of consciousness.

"YOU BASTARD!! HOW COULD YOU!!!" Kurama screamed in rage at the saiyan, who answered him shamelessly.

"It's her fault for saving your life, and considering she can't survive another one, I suggest you stay rrriiiiiiiiggghhhhtt there." Krae'Nakh said as he held a ball of his normal energy level with Kurama.

 _BLAM!_ Krae'Nakh staggered as the bullet scored right through his neck. He turned to see who had shot him and saw Bando holding the other soldier's side arm.

The enraged saiyan through the energy ball at Bando who dodged, and it killed the other soldier.

Krae'Nakh gripped at his neck, struggling to breathe as he choked on his own blood.

Bando seized the opportunity and grabbed the dead soldier's primary weapon.

Krae'Nakh knew it would only take one shot to his head to kill him as he was putting all of his energy into stopping the bleeding, this fight was over.

With a silent vow to return for vengeance, the beaten saiyan blasted off like a rocket, leaving Bando feeling pissed of that he couldn't finsh him, but pleased that he had returned the favor.

As Bando helped Kurama recover Nana, who he had no reason to hate as he was never scorned by a diclonius, Lucy was just halting her retreat, confident that she was safe for the moment.

Her hopes became fear however as she noticed Krae'Nakh speeding towards her, but she noticed too late that he wasn't stopping.

 _CRASH!_ The saiyan plowed right into her, and she fell on a concrete wall on the side the path... head first.

Nyu awoke in agony as she did not have Lucy's tolerance to pain and the battle damage she received from the saiyan all but drowned out the bump on her head.

Kouta was getting really worried about Nyu and Krae'Nakh, it had been almost an hour since they left to... fight each other... kill each other... he never would've let but by the time he had confirmed that Yuka was all right, they were gone.

Kouta had tried to go after them, but Yuka had stopped him. "You can't get between those two, you'll get hurt or worse!"

She was right, of course, but now all Kouta could do was wait... and hope they were all right.

At the moment it seemed they may never come back, Nyu burst through the door covered in blood and bruises, completely terrified, and dragging something.

"NYU!! NYU!! NYUUU!!" She was calling out, desperately trying to get some help, and Kouta understood why when he saw what she was carrying.

"KRAE'NAKH!!" Kouta shouted complete shock, the alien child had a hole in his neck and was struggling to breathe, he should be dead, but Kouta would figure that out later.

"Krae'Nakh, what happened to you?!" Kouta asked, completely at a loss of what to do.

"M-My... pod..." Krae'Nakh said as Yuka joined Kouta at Krae'Nakh's side.

"Your... pod, what pod?" Yuka asked.

"The pod... I c-ccame here...in...has...medical...sss-ssuppllii-es..." The saiyan choked out as Yuka finally understood the pod he was talking about.

"His space pod! Kouta, we have to take to his space pod."

Kouta understood and cradled the saiyan as if he were an earthling child, as Krae'Nakh slipped into unconsciousness, it returned again... the way it always did... the sound of the explosion... the heat of the blast... the tyrant's laughter.

 ** _Author's note._**

Finally FINALLY finished with this chapter, now comes the interesting part. Krae'Nakh just survived a near death experience, which means he just got a zenkai.

Will Lucy be able to entertain him? will Kurama survive the saiyan's vengeance, or for that matter, will anyone on Earth?

I'm still undergoing a power crisis, but my mother is letting me visit more often fot the sake of charging my phone, which is how I'm writing this. So again, I apologize for the larger than life time gap between updates, but I am working on it and I will finish this story. Tune in next time to see how well Krae'Nakh takes it all in.


	8. Chapter 8: Rage Rekindled

_**Author's Note**_ Okay, I have updated Chapter 7 twice and it didn't turn up on the notification. So, sorry for the tease but I'm still contemplating how I'm going to write this chapter, I'm just posting this so you know that chapter 7 is finished and I will start on chapter 8 some time soon, maybe even some time today. That said, I do have a busy week scheduled, so It'll be partial chapters again and since they don't notify you about those, let this be your notification to be on the lookout. I do apologize for taking so long to write so little.

 _ **Chapter 8: Rage Rekindled**_ The sound of the explosion, the heat of the blast, the tyrant's laughter. This and so many other horrible memories came back to him.

Frieza, the one being who was stronger than any saiyan, who had employed the saiyan race in its entirety... had detroyed them out of fear.

"Not to give you monkeys more credit than you deserve, but he decided you were getting too powerful, so he decided to nip this problem in the bud."

That voice, the voice of the one being Krae'Nakh wanted to kill more than other, a being... with a power level over 3,000.

That being had met Krae'Nakh off world because he was on a mission at the time, and when this being arrived...

Krae'Nakh awoke with a start, the first thing he noticed were the unsaiyan-like tears streaming down his face, and he unconsciously clutched his right gaunlet... and what he kept beneath.

The second thing he noticed was that he was inside of his invasion pod, remembering the events that transpired, Krae'Nakh checked his injuries.

His armor was still cracked open on the right side below his ribs and a spiderweb crack was on the left side of his chest where the sniper had shot him, but his injuries were all completely healed.

The two earthlings that insisted on caring for him had found the injectable healing fluids that were kept in case of emergency.

Of the five he had with him when he came to this planet, two were missing.

"Guess they used the other one on Lucy, or Nyu." Krae'Nakh said to himself.

He opened the door to his pod and stepped out, he was immediately greeted by Yuka.

"Krae'Nakh, you're finally awake. we were worried that you were going to die." Yuka said, showing genuine concern for a stranger, a concept lost on most saiyans.

"It takes more than that to kill me, if you had any idea what I've survived thus far..." Krae'Nakh said proudly.

"So where are the others, Kouta and my rival's idiot self." Krae'Nakh asked, causing Yuka to change her tone.

"They're... they're back at the inn, your pod is too heavy to move, so I stayed here to watch you... and so I wouldn't do something I'd regret." Yuka said with hints of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Hmph, she scared you that bad huh?" Krae'Nakh inquired, understanding what this was about.

"...The way she looked at me, like there was nothing inside her, no emotions at all. And then, after we helped you... Nyu came up to me, and I panicked... I hit her." Yuka chokes tears as she continues.

"The way she looked at me... she had no idea... she didn't remember, I couldn't look her in the eye, how do I... how should I..." At this she falls to her knees in tears, conflicted by her compassion for one persona and her fear of the other.

"Saiyans are no different." Krae'Nakh said out of nowhere, grabbing Yuka's attention before continuing.

"As I said before. there are some species who have different bodies as Nyu has a different mind. What I didn't tell you is that we saiyans are one such species, but if we don't learn to control it, we behave like wild animals. My father taught me to control myself when I use this form...but I mortally wounded him, and he died. He... he died laughing, he said it was his fault, he was strong enough to beat me and had done so in every other battle as he trained me to master this form. It was his fault because I caught him by surprise."

Krae'Nakh smiled as he remembered the last lesson he ever learned from his father. _"Remember my boy, while we saiyans are the most powerful race in the universe, that power counts for nothing if the enemy takes you by surprise."_

"And it wasn't just him, no one blamed me for what happened, because I couldn't control it... it wasn't me, and any time a saiyan killed their child because they couldn't beat them in that form otherwise, they were executed for cowardice, that's just how it is. So you can hate Lucy all you want, but hating Nyu because she's weaker makes you a coward." Krae'Nakh looked up at Yuka, who had found her feet again.

"The point I'm trying to make is treat Nyu like Nyu, and let me worry about Lucy, Im a heluva lot more dangerous." At this Yuka nodded her head and the two of them went back to the inn.

Yuka while thinking about what sort of battle form the saiyan had, and Krae'Nakh while thinking of how he was going to kill that insect that shot him in the throat.

Krae'Nakh stared at his plate as if doing so would increase the amount of food on it.

"I know your stomach is bigger than the house, but I just can't afford that much food, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Krae'Nakh said as he excused himself. "I'll get some more." And before anyone could stop him, he flew out the open window.

Yuka looked back to her plate hoping he wouldn't do anything crazy, and then she turned her attention to Nyu.

Kouta was still hand feeding her like an infant, but she was learning to use utensils at this stage.

Yuka walked up to Nyu who immediately shied away with fear in her eyes.

Yuka couldn't find the words, how could she ever strike Nyu, Krae'Nakh was right, Nyu wasn't that other girl that he had called Lucy.

With no words, Yuka closed the gap between them and gave the innocent girl a tearful hug. "I'm so sorry Nyu, I never should have hit you, I'm so sorry."

Nyu didn't understand, but she knew that Yuka wasn't upset with her anymore. "Nyu" she said questionably, after a moment, Nyu returned the hug with a cheerful "Nyuu!" and Yuka knew she was forgiven.

The mood dissapated when Krae'Nakh came back through the window with a 9 foot shark that was still smoking from the energy blast that the saiyan used to cook/kill it.

After dinner, Krae'Nakh excused himself and went to the beach to contemplate his next move.

He would've simply hunted down the bastards who injured him, but his main concern were his feelings.

It was unsaiyan-like to feel loss after the deaths of comrades, but is it the same to have lost everything?

He wanted revenge, he knew that much, but how could he get it when Lucy was the strongest challenge he could hope for?

He stopped his contemplation when he realized that he was being watched.

"Who's out there?" He called out. The observer showed their self, it was the girl Lucy had protected from him during their fight.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you." The girl said, bowing politely to the saiyan. She didn't show it intentionally, but Krae'Nakh could sense the girl's fear of him.

"Did you really just bow to someone who tried to kill you?" Krae'Nakh asked, crossing his arms.

"Um, I-I want to know why... why were you fighting with Nyu and that other girl?" The child mumbled, barely audible while keeping her distance from the saiyan and staying between him and the annoying yapping creature that was starting to bug Krae'Nakh.

"I told you, I was fighting them because I wanted to, that's all there is to it." Krae'Nakh said with a stoic expression.

"B-but why, why do you want to fight them so bad."

Krae'Nakh was about to answer when they were interrupted by three pistol rounds that hit the saiyan in his armored chest.

He shook it off like it was nothing and turned, scowling, towards his attacker.

After they reported what happened on the beach, Bando and Sato were briefed on exactly what they were up against. When they learned of the dicloni, Bando dismissed the threat they represented, caring only for revenge against the unidentified assailant, but Sato couldn't comprehend the thought at all, if this were an evolution of humans, then wouldn't they still be the next generation?

Unable to see their existence as wrong, Sato resigned, and a few days later, he found himself at the beach.

He didn't know what he was doing there, but suddenly he heard voices.

He went to investigate them and saw the young girl who had helped him with Bando with fear in her eyes talking to- Sato's throat seized when he saw the child from before glaring at the girl. He remembered his superiors deducing that this boy was some mutant form of diclonius, he remembered the description of their capabilities, and he remembered what this boy did to Bando.

Sato always wanted to do something heroic with his life, but he feared saving this child would be the last he ever did.

With tears in his eyes and on the verge of pissing himself, Sato drew his personal revolver and fired.

 _Great, first the insect, now the gnat._ Krae'Nakh thought to himself.

"Run! run now while he's busy with me." The gnat shouted towards the girl who just stood there shocked.

"W-what's going on, what are you doing here?" The girl asked the gnat, apparently knowing him.

"Isn't it obvious, he's trying to rescue you... and get himself killed." Krae'Nakh said, flaring his aquamarine aura and stepping towards his new plaything.

"N-No, stop it both of you, this isn't right." The girl shouted, trying to stop the fight before it starts.

"Of course it's not right, I'm fucking evil."

Krae'Nakh said with pride, continuing to step towards the gnat he would soon crush.

"No, please sto-" The girl stepped between them and Krae'Nakh batted her away, she landed a few feet away unconscious and the little yappy creature followed after her trying to rouse her.

"grr, Damn you!" The gnat shouted as he aimed his weapon at the saiyan.

Krae'Nakh leaped to the side so fast, it looked like he teleported.

The gnat tried to aim his weapon again, but the saiyan kicked him in the stomach and grabbed the weapon as he staggered, crushing it in his hand.

"Now then, why don't you try fighting like a man, come on, I'm just a kid after all." Krae'Nakh smirked at his prey who was shaking in fear.

Just when it seemed like the gnat wasn't going to attack, he reached behind him and pulled out another handgun, this one being bigger than the last.

The gnat fired at the child's head... and Krae'Nakh caught the bullet with his bare hand.

With a smile on his face, Krae'Nakh flicked the bullet through the gnat's kneecap.

He then grabbed the man's shirt collar and started punching him in the face and stomach, starting at normal speeds and working up to his top speed.

Once he hit top speed, he continued for 3 seconds before finally hitting him in the face hard enough to send him flying.

Krae'Nakh spent a few minutes enjoying the sight of the broken man before looking towards the girl who had found her feet during the beat down.

"Now back to your question, I want to hurt people because I like it, like being violent, I'm a violent person, I always have been, I always will be... Because I... am a saiyan."

When the girl asked what a saiyan was, Krae'Nakh told her the history of the warrior race from planet Vegeta.

When Krae'Nakh told her as much as he wanted to, she understood that she was never going to convince this alien to live in peace.

The next morning, Kouta and Yuka had to attend their classes and, rather than taking Nyu with them, asked Krae'Nakh to watch her, to which he agreed.

After they left, Krae'Nakh took Nyu outside... and knocked her unconscious.

When Lucy awoke and saw Krae'Nakh, she had terrible flashbacks about the only other boy who made her feel this way.

"What do you want, are you going to finish me off?" Lucy asked the saiyan, who replied by showing his power.

"Yeah, you feel it, don't you?" Krae'Nakh addressed Lucy's look of shock when she realized he was stronger than before.

"It's called a Zenkai boost, it's a saiyan only power, like your vectors, any time a saiyan is driven to the brink of death and comes back, their power increases immensely." The saiyan explained to the shocked diclonius.

"Now, here's the deal. I know all about being hated for your race... because my race struck fear into the most powerful tyrant in the universe, you think I'm powerful, this freak destroyed my home planet and thus, wiped out my whole race and my family and all my friends with the energy he channeled from one finger. My new power level is 386, Emporer Frieza's power level is 530,000. So I teach you how to fight like me, energy blasts, strength and speed, so you can crush your enemies without even trying. And you push me as far as you can, in the hope that one day, I will have enough Zenkai boosts under me to kill Frieza and avenge my race."

 _ **Author's Note**_ Now then, how will this turn out? Who is the mysterious figure that plagues Krae'Nakh? What did this figure do to him? How strong will Lucy become?

All these questions answered and more presented in the next chapter of Elfen Lied Ultimate Tenkaichi.

I've given up the voting thing, instead my next story will feature my avatar from _**An Author's Rampage**_ holding a tournament similar to the one from the fan manga "Dragon Ball Multiverse" With Elfen Lied as the core universe and instead of Namekians and chicken people running everything. Female Dicloni with saiyan tales will have the main jobs (referees, chefs, nurses, etc..) and male saiyans with diclonius horns will be the security guards.

Something to look forward to, see you next time.


	9. Chapter 9:New Allies and Old Scars

_**Chapter 9: New Allies and Old Scars**_ It's been 3 days since Lucy started training with Krae'Nakh, during which she has learned flight and energy control.

She's not nearly as strong as the saiyan, but she can use her vectors to fire ki blasts much faster than he can, giving her the advantage in long range combat.

Also during the 3 days, the little girl that Krae'Nakh now knew as Mayu has come to live with them, though Krae'Nakh couldn't care less.

The gnat survived his encounter with the saiyan, and now resides at the beach, Krae'Nakh only cared to warn him that messing with his pod ment death.

Kouta and Yuka were still attending their college classes **(the teacher's still alive)** and today was no different, and with Mayu taking her yapping thing for a walk, that left Krae'Nakh alone with his punching bag.

Krae'Nakh drew Nyu to the graveyard with candy and knocked her out, Lucy awoke to the now familiar pain and prepared herself.

"You've made progress, I'll give you that, but I seriously doubt it'll be any different this time... but a week from now, we'll definitely be equals." Krae'Nakh said with a newfound respect for the fighting prodegy.

"A week huh, well I'll be happy to disappoint you." Lucy said with a knowing smile, and Krae'Nakh smiled too, wondering what his rival had cooked up this time.

The battle began when Krae'Nakh charged in with gusto, attacking the diclonius with all he had, Lucy countered with her vectors, but when she saw the opportunity, she kicked the saiyan away with a well-timed/well-placed shot.

Without giving him time to recover, she unleashed a ki blast barrage from all four vectors.

Krae'Nakh dodged some, but had to counter most with his own ki blast barrage.

Were it not for his scouter, Krae'Nakh wouldn't have realized that Lucy was channel most of her energy inward, she now read 413 and was still growing.

Krae'Nakh realized what was happening, while keeping him occupied with her barrage, she was channeling an energy wave into her hands to finish him off in one blow.

But Krae'Nakh also realized that in order to do this, she would have to pull power from her ki blasts, meaning they were just a bluff.

Krae'Nakh launched himself at his quarry, the blasts not injuring him, but making it feel like flying through a hailstorm.

Suddenly, Krae'Nakh was knocked back, Lucy put more power into a single blast and caught him off guard.

Krae'Nakh righted himself and channeled a last minute energy wave just in time.

Lucy brought her hands from a lower diagonal position to right in front of her and fired a red energy wave with a pink aura.

Krae'Nakh threw his own energy wave and held it in position right in front of him.

The ruse worked as Lucy used her vectors to launch herself and flew mid-launch for a speed boost and coiled two vectors around her arm for an enhanced punch.

Krae'Nakh grabbed her fist and twisted until Lucy took a knee, she tried to fight him off with her other vectors, but Krae'Nakh deflected each attack with one hand.

Finally, Lucy tapped out and Krae'Nakh released her. This is how it's been going, Lucy has remarkable energy control and has a new strategy every day but intelligence and strategy is all she has, she's just not strong enough to fight Krae'Nakh... yet.

"There are two things you could've done better." Krae'Nakh stated with full understanding of Lucy's physical weakness as an earthling.

"Whenever you cranked up the heat with that one blast, you should've abandoned the energy wave and hit me with a real barrage."

Lucy nodded her head and asked "What's the second."

"Well, I don't blame you for not getting this one because I thought it was a waste of time too, but if you NAME an attack, it actually works better, because shouting the name of an attack with enthusiasm actually causes you to unconsciously put more power into it, I don't know why it just does."

Lucy looked at Krae'Nakh like he had three eyes, but she couldn't find any hint that he was lying and while retreating from the battle with Nana and the other humans, she had heard Krae'Nakh yell something before a much stronger attack was launched.

"All right, I guess I'll find a name for it then. Shall we continue?" Lucy said, getting back into her fighting stance.

Krae'Nakh smiled and took his own stance, but before either of them could attack, Krae'Nakh's scouter went off and Lucy felt another diclonius nearing the inn.

They both left the graveyard in a hurry, Krae'Nakh hoping to be entertained, and Lucy with fear in her eyes.

When the two warriors arrived at the inn, the first one to greet them was Yuka."Hey, what's wrong? You two seem out of breath, did something happen?"

"Not yet." Lucy said surprising Yuka who thought it was Nyu and took a fearful step back, but Lucy didn't even bat an eye at her. She just proceeded into the inn.

"W-wait, what are you.. Krae'Nakh, what's happening?" Yuka said frantic, still terrified of Lucy.

"We're going to have my kind of company, that's what. We'll take the fight elsewhere if we can, but you might wanna run." Krae'Nakh said smiling as he followed Lucy inside.

Krae'Nakh found Lucy eye to eye with... disappointment.

"Oh great, it's you." Krae'Nakh said annoyed. Lucy was stairing down the weaker diclonius from the graveyard, and as soon as she saw Krae'Nakh, she lept at him.

Krae'Nakh ducked under her attack and kicked her in the chest, with his new power level, she wasn't even worth swatting.

But suddenly Krae'Nakh felt a sharp sting on his face. he swatted at the source of pain and pulled a flattened bullet from his face.

He looked to find the source and found that gnat aiming a smoking gun at him.

"Tch, you just don't learn, do you?" Krae'Nakh said, annoyed more than ever.

At this point, the other diclonius pulled herself out of the rubble of the wall she had gone through and took a more cautious approach, but before anyone could attack again.

"Enough! Stop it!" Kouta and Mayu shouted simultaneously. Getting between the two opposing sides.

"All right, all right, jeez, I'm not having fun anyway." Krae'Nakh said, too bored to bother crushing insects again.

The insects themselves, however took more convincing, and by the time they had calmed down, something that no one knew had caused Lucy to painfully change back into Nyu.

"Huh, what happened to Lucy, I can't sense her anymore." Nana stated, unaware of Lucy's other self.

"She has a separate personality, this one's even dumber than you are." Krae'Nakh explained, getting angry looks from everyone.

"So what happens now, what are you doing here anyway, cause if it's payback, you got a long way to go." Krae'Nakh stated with his arms crossed.

"No, this girl watched up on the beach while Mayu was talking to me, she won't tell us where she came from, but she says can't go back there and Mayu said she knew where another diclonius was staying." The gnat explained

"And you thought you would tag along and report back to your boss, too bad you won't leave here alive." Krae'Nakh smirked at the gnat.

"I'm not working for them anymore, I'm trying to find evidence that proves them wrong, I can't believe they're doing the right thing." The gnat passionately defended himself.

"Okay, Enough! What the hell is going on here, what are you all talking about!?" Kouta bursted out.

A few moments later, everyone was sitting down at the dinner table in shocked silence. The gnat who introduced himself as Sato explained what he had learned about dicloni after his debriefing and Nana explained how her papa had asked her to find Lucy before she could hurt someone, only to run afoul of Krae'Nakh, who refused to apologize for what he did.

When inquired about himself by Sato, Yuka explained how Krae'Nakh fell to Earth at the same time Nyu washed up on the beach, and then Krae'Nakh himself explained again that he was a saiyan of the planet Vegeta.

"But why did you come here and why were you in such bad shape? and who is this Frieza Yuka said you mentioned while you were unconscious?" Sato asked and everyone except Nyu showed obvious anticipation for the answer.

"...You think I'm strong... You think I'm on top of the mountain... Dicloni are beetles among ants...But I'm just a mouse myself." Krae'Nakh said, surprising everyone.

"Frieza is the emperor of the universe, I'm not even 1000th what he is. And he took everything from me." Krae'Nakh said, clinching his fists as he remembered.

 _ **Author's note**_ I'm cutting the chapter here and the next chapter will be a flashback of the last time Krae'Nakh saw another saiyan. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10: Krae'Nakh's origins

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for taking so long, I'm operating a haunted house until the end of October. Now for the long awaited 10th chapter. 

_**Chapter 10: Krae'Nakh's origins**_

Krae'Nakh emerged from his invasion pod and immediately scanned for the strongest life forms... which were 56-63.

"Ugh, not again, why do we always get the crap jobs." Krae'Nakh said aloud as his crew joined him, making 4 saiyans in total.

"Because all the holier-than-thou elites learned from Bardock that giving us 3rd class saiyans the good jobs lets us upstage them." Lok'thu stated with a smirk that Krae'Nakh now shared at the mention of his idol, who was now stronger than Commander Nappa who led the entire saiyan army.

"Heh, yeah I guess so. Oh well, scraps it is then." Krae'Nakh said with a smile.

"Hold on a sec, we shouldn't underestimate them, if Bardock proved anything, it's that any weakling can beat an elite if they try."

That voice came from a secret saiyan that only Krae'Nakh's crew knew about. The saiyan who would've been heir to the throne if the king would succeed by a daughter and not a son, Princess Vegeta, first born of king Vegeta.

She was born with a power level over 1,000 while her brother the prince was less than 800 at birth, but she, like Krae'Nakh was only given these scraps while the prince was pushed to the brink of death countless times until he now rivals Bardock.

"Yeah, we can only hope." Krae'Nakh said. "All right, Let's get moving and until we confirm they're completely worthless we stick together. Understood?" Krae'Nakh stated.

"Oh, blah blah. You just love the sound of your commander voice, it'll never happen as long as you're a 3rd class." Shoam'na, the last unnamed member of they're party stated before Lok'thu clubbed him in the back of the head.

"We read you loud and clear sir." Lok'thu said as he snapped to attention.

"All right, LET'S MOVE!" Krae'Nakh shouted as the four saiyans shot into the air.

It turns out Princess Vegeta was right, these guys were interesting.

They were slimy blob creatures that resembled humanoids, and they could merge with each other in order to increase their power.

Lok'thu and Vegeta focused on keeping them apart, Krae'Nakh took on the ones who merged and Shoam'na went after the ones who fled for their lives.

It was a long and tedious process, each village took hours, each city days, thankfully they had only one kingdom which they saved for last.

Unfortunately, by the time they got there, a survivor of a previous attack had informed the main kingdom and the enemy forces had all merged up to their max. Which gave the enemy forces a power level of 483.

Krae'Nakh at this time read 243, Lok'thu 118 and Shoam'na was 86, which left them with their least favorite game plan. sit on their tails and let Vegeta do it.

Krae'Nakh took this time to think about his life up to now. he had went to school with Lok'thu and Shoam'na, they were brothers, which is why they got along like oil and water.

Lok'thu was a muscle head but different than most, he knew his limitations, whenever he fought a faster opponent, he wouldn't just ware himself down trying to catch him, he would use his strength defensively and wait for the enemy to slow down and then explode on them.

Look wise, he was large and ripped, with shoulder length hair, wore black saiyan armor with dark red guards and a blue scouter.

Shoam'na was an opportunist, he took more pride in being a weasel than any saiyan should, always ran from a fair fight and delighted in toying with his victims, his only use was that no one else in Krae'Nakh's crew cared to kill fleeing civilians, it was a chore to them.

He was as slim as a snake and had hair similar to Prince Vegeta's without a widow's peak, he wore white saiyan armor with dark blue guards and a red scouter.

Their team ranked first in their class which included 2nd class saiyans, the 1st class had their own school but Krae'Nakh had a feeling he upstaged them, as 3 days later they were assigned to the same team... plus one.

The king came to introduce his daughter and make clear what would happen to them, their families, and their home towns if they breathed a word of her to anyone.

Watching her brother grow while she was kept still humbled her, she used to be just as arrogant as the prince and confident that when her brother failed, her father would realize his mistake.

Now she just follows Krae'Nakh around hoping that she'll either find purpose with him, or die.

she was reminiscent of her mother, a slim build with long hair tied in a ponytail, the tie of which, bears the royal insignia, a gift from her mother, which she wears inside out to hide the insignia from sight, only Krae'Nakh and his crew know of it.

She wears dark pink saiyan armor with light pink guards and a pink scouter. (She wears her assigned equipment, but fucking HATES pink.)

"Looks like the princess is finished." Shoam'na stated when he saw Vegeta making her way back to the group.

"The enemy has been annihilated." She said. "Now let's get out of here and see how much this rock is worth."

"Not yet, I'm afraid we have one more stop... Another Earth." Krae'Nakh said grimly and his crew let out a simultaneous groan of boredom because for unknown reasons, humans were the most common creatures in the universe, and they all called their home world Earth.

They had made their way back to their pods, but someone was waiting for them...

 _End of Flashback_

"And then what happened?" Yuka asked Krae'Nakh when he was paused for too long.

Krae'Nakh balled his fists and clenched his teeth, but he stopped when he realized there was a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Nyu looking at him with pity and sympathy. That's when Yuka realized that Krae'Nakh had been trying not to cry, and she knew what happened to his friends.

"... I was the only one who got out alive, I went back to my home world, Planet Vegeta, I tried to warn them, but I was too late. All I could do was watch." Krae'Nakh said as he remembered it all. He was on the other side of the planet when it was destroyed, but he could still hear Frieza enjoying the view.

"The explosion was so great that it engulfed my pod, I thought I would die but my pod endured the heat of the blast just long enough for me to plot a course, But I only had time to plot a course that had already been mapped out, we would've taken the planet and killed you all, but it seems I'm retired." Krae'Nakh finished his story, leaving everyone in silence.

Nyu put another a hand on him, and then she hugged him.

Krae'Nakh remembered the last time his mother had hugged him before he left... "see you later." that was thing he ever said to her.

Remembering this, Krae'Nakh felt tears threaten his composure, and he was enraged.

To everyone's shock, Krae'Nakh elbowed the unassuming Nyu in the head, knocking her out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kouta shouted as everyone lept to their feet.

Lucy awoke and saw the scene in front of her, Kouta and his friends stairing in shock, and Krae'Nakh stairing a hole through her.

"Fight me." The saiyan said with anger in his voice.

"Krae'Nakh? what happened? what are you doing?" Lucy asked, completely confused. Krae'Nakh's silent answer was leaping to the side and kicking her out the back door.

Lucy struggled to her feet and looked back at the inn.

Krae'Nakh was already outside, and stalking her. "I told you to fight me, now." He snarled, clearly enraged, but Lucy didn't know why.

Behind him, Kouta and his friends, were looking out in fear, and that's when Lucy realized that not only was Nana still here, but so was a human she didn't recognize, and she came to a conclusion.

"You, you did this didn't you? WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM!?" Lucy shouted at the human, believing that he had told them of her past, and that they have turned on her.

"SHUT UP!" Krae'Nakh shouted as he charged forward and kicked her in the stomach.

Lucy struggled to her feet, coughing up blood, she looked at the saiyan's eyes, his usual smirk was replaced with pure rage.

"Krae'Nakh... Krae'Nakh please listen to me, I don't what told you, but I swear I-" she was interrupted by a kick to the jaw.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND FIGHT!" Krae'Nakh shouted as he flared his aura.

"NYU! IT'S NOT YOU, HE'S FIGHTING FOR HIMSELF, IT HAS NOTHING TO WITH YOU!" Yuka shouted to the confused Lucy, trying to help her.

"GRAAAGH!!!" Krae'Nakh launched like a rocket towards his opponent who had regained her composure, he punched with a fistful of energy and Lucy merged her vectors inside her hand and grabbed his punch, Krae'Nakh did the with his other hand, and Lucy countered. Krae'Nakh levitated to stand eye to eye with Lucy as they wrestled.

"What is your deal?" Lucy asked less afraid and more outraged, but the saiyan's only answer was a headbutt that broke her nose.

Lucy's vectors dissapated and Krae'Nakh forced her knees and began crushing her hands in his.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nana shouted as she joined the fray, knocking Krae'Nakh off of Lucy.

When the saiyan landed on his feet, Nana challenged him. "Why don't you try it 2 on 1 again?"

"WITH PLEASURE!" The enraged saiyan shouted as his aura flared. He charged the dicloni head on, charging an energy wave in each hand and firing at point blank range.

Nana dodged the attack, remembering what happened last time. But Lucy met the attack, to everyone's surprise, with an energy wave of her own.

Lucy endured the struggle for a while, not concerned with her safety, but with the fact that Kouta was right behind her, he however did not realize the danger and stayed where he was. Luckily, Yuka realized the problem and dragged out of harm's way.

Lucy shoved her vectors onto the ground and launched upward, but she continued her energy wave, aiming right at Krae'Nakh who crossed his wrists to block it.

Th energy wave exploded on contact, but when the smoke cleared, Krae'Nakh was alive and unharmed.

"That all you got, I expected more." Krae'Nakh said as he dropped his arms.

Lucy levitated down to the ground and stopped Nana launching another as she was prepared to do. "What was that all about?" She asked the saiyan.

"I was about to do something unsaiyan-like, I'm cool now." Krae'Nakh replied.

"Unsaiyan-like?" Lucy questioned, to which Yuka replied. "He told us what happened to his friends and his home world, Nyu hugged him and it looked like he was about to cry but then he just went crazy."

Lucy understood that more than she wanted to. "... alright, so now what?"

 _ **Author's Note**_ Okay, I'm gonna end this one right here. I'm wrap this story up as fast as I can on account that I started writing it in july 2016.


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Interlude

_**Chapter 11: The Final Interlude**_

A few days have passed since Krae'Nakh's episode and Nana's arrival.

Sato was offered a place at the inn but declined and, instead, chose to remain on the beach, but he does pop in occasionally in the interest of gathering information that can be used to help humans accept dicloni as sentient beings with rights.

He speaks to Lucy in between her sparring sessions with Krae'Nakh, of which Nana is now a member, and has learned about her past, a past that Krae'Nakh overheard, and would have sympathized with, if sympathy were saiyan-like.

And some time ago, Lucy had snuck off with Sato's handgun, found Kouta alone, and reminded him of their past.

She then placed the weapon in his hand and kneeled before him in acceptance of her fate, but to her shock, Kouta forgave her.

She had not once been forgiven, and she had never been forgiving, she didn't know how to respond except to start crying.

Kouta hugged her in an attempt to comfort her, and when she recovered, she had reverted back to Nyu.

Kouta had told no one of the incident, and Krae'Nakh didn't tell him that he was in wrong place at the right time and heard everything.

The day had started off pretty normally, the inn's residents did their daily chores, Krae'Nakh's being shark fishing for his extra food, there was no need to worry about fridge space, Krae'Nakh kept them in his room until he ate them, they never lasted long enough to rot.

After that, Mayu would take Wanta for a walk, Kouta and Yuka would go to their school, and the others went to the graveyard for training.

Lucy had improved to the point that Krae'Nakh suggested her not using her vectors so that she could get a feel for fighting without them, her power level was now 350, the late comer Nana had built up to 263, but Krae'Nakh retained the lead with 408.

After Lucy had finished her match, she sat down to take a break, and Sato offered her a bottle of water.

She accepted it a with a smile and a "thank you", she may not like him as much as Kouta, but she has learned to consider him a friend, especially after she was finally able to apologize to Kouta.

The human and diclonius laughed and talked, blissfully unaware of their fomer fates ( _ **see ya forth wall**_ ) as Nana and Krae'Nakh took their stances.

Nana looked determined while Krae'Nakh looked mildly amused, in a flash they charged each other and... Krae'Nakh sent Nana flying with one punch.

Confused at the fact that she was better than that, even during their first battle, Krae'Nakh's confusion doubled when she got to her feet and looked outward with the fear of death on her face.

Krae'Nakh then noticed that Lucy had reacted the same way, facing the same direction. "N-no way..." was all she muttered.

Krae'Nakh turned where they were facing, activated his scouter... and understood everything.

846\. That was the power level approaching them, at first Krae'Nakh thought of _her_ , but she had a much higher power level, could it be another saiyan, how would they end up on this planet, the only ones assigned to its conquest were his crew, and they were dead.

"You stay here." Krae'Nakh addressed the present company. "You may stronger than you were, but you would only get my way, I'll figure it out."

And with that, Krae'Nakh shot off. His best guess was Frieza sent a weaker warrior to kill him, but he didn't dismiss the possibility of a stronger diclonius, either way, if they were too powerful to destroy outright, he draw it out till nightfall, one of the first things he did when he settled down was ask Yuka which day _that_ would happen.

 _ **Author's note**_ Sorry for the shorty, but as I said before, I'm trying to wrap it up.

And to anyone who's a fellow fan of both worlds, don't spoil it, yes we know what the power level is, yes we know _that_ is, let those are not in know enjoy the surprise.


	12. Chapter 12: Boss Battle: Mariko Kurama

_**Chapter 12: Boss Battle: Mariko Kurama**_ Krae'Nakh sped toward the power level, more convinced that it wasn't a diclonius now that he realized it was in flight.

However, his suspicions were reignited when he found the source of the power level was inside of a flying machine.

The machine came to an abrupt stop when the pilot saw him. Krae'Nakh scanned his power level, 4, and moved on.

The 846 was coming from inside the machine, so Krae'Nakh ripped the door off and landed inside.

The soldiers within the machine fired their weapons, and Krae'Nakh caught all of their bullets and threw some back, killing the soldiers.

The only beings left alive were 2 terrified scientists, one female he didn't recognize, and one male whom had been at the graveyard when he fought Nana for the first time.

Neither of these beings possessed the power level he was searching for, but he traced it to a large metal crate in the middle of the holding bay.

Intrigued, the saiyan went to open it when female spoke up. "Wait! I understand that you came here to fight, we brought her to do just that, but not only is she unable to fly like you, but we've kept her confined since birth. She can hardly walk and if the fight destroys the helicopter and she falls into the water, she won't know how to swim, someone like you couldn't possibly accept a victory like that, right?" She said, hoping beyond hope that she was right... and she was.

"All right, I'll just kick my feet up till you land this thing." Krae'Nakh said, taking a seat in the "helicopter" as it was called.

 _Elsewhere_

Lucy, Nana and Sato left a note for the noncombatants and went chasing Krae'Nakh, believing even he would need help against something that powerful.

They traced the presence of the unseen being to beyond a bridge with a blockade set up.

As soon as the soldiers saw the dicloni, they opened fire. But not only did the dicloni use their vectors to deflect the bullets, but what they learned from Krae'Nakh as well.

Lucy and Nana flared their auras, Nana's being a brighter pink than Lucy's light red, and took flight, Lucy to the left and Nana to the right.

Nana rendered all of the soldiers on her side unconscious... and was surprised to see that Lucy had done the same.

"You didn't kill anyone?" Nana inquired. To which Lucy replied "I only killed before because I felt I had to, I don't anymore."

As if to prove this, one last soldier appeared and fired at Lucy, who used, not her vectors, but her aura to deflect the bullets as she walked up to the man, snatched the weapon from his hands, and snapped it over her knee.

"Get lost." Lucy said in her usual tone which sent the man fleeing in terror.

Sato just stood there with his mouth hanging open, he knew they were powerful but he hadn't expected this.

"Are you all right?" Nana asked, causing the man to snap out of it.

"Y-Yeah, I just... wow." Sato said, unable to find any other words, causing both dicloni to blush.

"That's definitely one word to describe them." A familiar voice spoke up, causing both dicloni to react differently.

Two more humans came up to the trio, Lucy backed away defensively, Sato closed in with her, and Nana ran toward them joyfully.

"PAPA!!" Nana shouted as she threw herself into Kurama's arms, reunited at last.

"I must say, I never expected you to ally yourself with Nana after learning she's my daughter." Kurama said to Lucy after he had finished embracing Nana.

Lucy just looked at him and Kurama could tell she was trying to figure out what to say.

"If you have something to say, then say it. Nothing's changed between us." After he said this, Lucy knew exactly what to tell him.

 _ **Crimson Rose Cannon**_

She threw the attack at a toll bridge booth ( _ **don't know what the building's called**_ ) and disintegrated it, leaving Kurama frozen in shock.

"That saiyan taught me how to fight like him so I could entertain him better. You come after me again and I'll go back to that facility, kick the door down, kill every single human, and release all the dicloni you tortured into insanity and let them kill as many humans as they want. Leave. Me. Alone."

Kurama just stood there, completely shocked, but then let a out breath and said "It's out of my hands, General Director Kakuzawa, the man above me, has ordered the use of the most powerful and deadly of your kind. You should already sense her."

And Lucy did, but before she could reply, the second human, Bando, spoke up."ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP! WHERE'S THAT FUCKING SPACE CADET!"

"Introducing himself to your superweapon." Lucy said.

 _Elsewhere_

The helicopter came to a landing and Krae'Nakh jumped out with his hands behind his head as he walked forward, waiting to meet this new fighter.

As he cleared a good distance, the humans wasted no time getting their last ditch effort out and ready. In less than a minute, a voice addressed Krae'Nakh.

"Are you the one I get to kill?" The voice asked him, to which Krae'Nakh replied "Heh, I'm the one you get to FIGHT, if you wanna kill me, then you're going to have to work fo- hu-huh!?"

Krae'Nakh had turned around to face his opponent and found himself breathless, his opponent was a diclonius, and the same age as Krae'Nakh, and absolutely gorgeous.

"W-wow, w-who are you?" Krae'Nakh stuttered out with shallow breaths and flushed cheeks.

"I'm number 35, at least, that's what they always call me, I don't know my real name." The diclonius answered him with a friendly smile.

"35? Okay, I've heard worse names, and 35's a good number. I'm Krae'Nakh." The saiyan replied to the diclonius.

"Krae'Nakh hmm, that's a weird name.. I think, I don't know that many. But do I get to kill you now?" 35 asked, snapping Krae'Nakh out of it.

"Oh, yeah y-yeah, er well, you get to fight me, and if you win, you can kill me, but if I win.. um.." Krae'Nakh fumbled a bit, not really sure what he would do after he won.

"You get to kill me?" The diclonius asked the saiyan, not knowing any other answer.

"Uh, I-I could if I wanted to, but, um, I think.. I wanna... um..." Krae'Nakh couldn't find the words, he didn't know how to say it.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, you can't beat me." The diclonius told him like it was a fact.

"O-oh yeah, well I'll show you! and I'll... I'll... I'LL MAKE YOU DO WHATEVER I WANT WHEN I WIN! OKAY!!" Krae'Nakh shouted with a full blush on his face which caused the girl to laugh at him, which was the last straw.

"Okay, that does it. IT'S GO TIME!!" And like that, the fight had begun with Krae'Nakh throwing out an energy barrage to tie up her vectors, but to his surprise, she had more than the usual 4... a lot more.

Krae'Nakh dodged the intial attack, but 6 more vectors came at him from the left and right, high, middle and low, leaving only one escape route, straight through.

As soon as Krae'Nakh dodged them, several more were all around him, at least 2 dozen.

Krae'Nakh remembered how Lucy and Nana's vectors were only as fast as their eyes, so Krae'Nakh made sure not to stay in one place for even half a second, he moved so fast, it looked he was teleporting around, and above the immediate area, and when he saw a moment, he struck.

But while he was faster than she could see, the diclonius was able to get her guard up before the energy blast struck home. After several similar failed attempts, Krae'Nakh then went to only safe spot left... the sky.

Krae'Nakh stopped when the vectors were no longer pursuing him, calculated the distance, and landed that far away from number 35 in a straight line.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" She called out to him. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FIGHTING!!"

"OH, WE ARE!" The saiyan called back. "I'M JUST GOING TO USE MY STRONGEST ATTACK TO BEAT YOU, THAT'S ALL!!"

As he said it, Krae'Nakh flared up his aura and held out his left arm to channel his Ethereal Eraser. The aquamarine colored energy that he channeled in his left hand darkened until it was as black as space with white lightning sparking from it, leaving cracks in the bridge he had landed in front of.

 _ **Ethereal Eraser**_

Krae'Nakh whirled his left arm over his head until it was behind him and then, like cracking a whip, he threw his arm out and unleashed the attack which destroyed everything in its path as it tore its way to the diclonius.

Number 35 launched all but 4 of her vectors to meet the attack head-on, the clash was explosive, with the diclonius having to plant her 4 remaining vectors in the concrete so as not to be blown away.

The saiyan was slowly gaining ground, but 35 wasn't letting go, and her vectors were over 11 meters long, Krae'Nakh had closed the distance to 8 meters and 35 wasn't tiring quickly.

Krae'Nakh smiled through the strain as his saiyan blood burned with passion, this was his life, this was his world, this was all he ever wanted. With a warcry of desire, Krae'Nakh channeled what energy he had left into his right hand and flung it along side his left.

The second clash of power caused the helicopter's rotor blades to shatter like glass and the vehicle itself turn and flip over onto its side, the two scientists, who had thought they would be safe, now feared for their lives as the most powerful diclonius fought an insignificant saiyan.

Krae'Nakh's attack was now 6 meters away and closing. 35 was pushing as hard as she could, but in spite of the threat to her life, she was having fun.

As the attack pushed past 4 meters, 35 began to realize that she was actually going to die here, she wondered what it would be like, would she see her parents, would they know it was her?

The Ethereal Eraser pushed past 2 meters and... stopped. 35 looked at the saiyan and was surprised to see him on his knees, struggling to breathe.

As her own vision faded to black, she wondered what Krae'Nakh would've told her to do if he had won.

"Ffffuuuuuu..." Krae'Nakh couldn't even curse, he was completely wiped out from putting all of his energy into that attack.

All he could do was watch as more soldiers arrived to retrieve the diclonius and come after him.

The commanding officer, a bald man with a beard, walked up to the saiyan with a weapon drawn.

He aimed it at Krae'Nakh's head and... was blown back by a light red energy blast.

 _ **Author's note**_ That's it for this one, and I'm thinking I'll do 3-4 more and then an epilogue.


	13. Chapter 13: Mariko Kurama, Round 2

_**Chapter 13: Mariko Kurama, Round 2**_

Krae'Nakh awoke with a start, it was night now, and he was not alone.

"Oh, you're finally awake, are you all right?" Lucy asked him. She and Nana had each given a large portion of their energy to the saiyan.

"Where is she?" Was all Krae'Nakh had to say.

"Where is who? The diclonius? You're not going after her again are you?" Lucy asked, completely shocked at the saiyan's appearent suicidal wishes.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing, now where is she?" Krae'Nakh insisted.

"That is not a good idea." A familiar voice spoke up, and Krae'Nakh realized that Kurama and Bando were here as well.

"Tch, you people just don't learn, do you?" Krae'Nakh said. "I am doing what I want, and killing anyone who gets in my way, does that include you?"

Bando went for his weapon, but Kurama stopped him. "I am not trying to stop you from going after her, but you need to be careful, Mariko is far deadlier than any other diclonius."

"Mariko?" Krae'Nakh inquired. "She doesn't have a name, you people gave her a number instead, where did Mariko come from?" His questions were reflected by everyone present.

"...Nana... how much do you know about me... who I am to you..." Kurama said, taking the younger diclonius by surprise.

"Huh, w-well... you're my papa... and you look after me." Nana said, grabbing everyone else's attention.

"...That...that is what I told you... what I was told to tell you... but it's not true." Kurama said, causing Nana to go silent.

"I was.. assigned to you... to keep you tame... no.. to keep you in line... in control." He continued.

"W-why are you telling me this... what does this have to do with that other girl?" Nana asked with tears in her eyes and a breaking voice.

"Because Mariko IS my daughter, my real daughter." Kurama said causing Nana to go silent, and Lucy to go into a frenzy.

"WHAT!? You... you rejected a diclonius child... to ADOPT a diclonius child... what... WHAT!?" Lucy said, unable to form the words she wanted to say.

"I followed my orders, I never expected to form a bond with her... but I did... and I can't let her die." Kurama said in his defense.

"None of this means a damn thing to me, now where is she?" Krae'Nakh said.

 _Elsewhere_

"Damn it, our reinforcements are hours away. Our orders are to wait here until number 35 recovers." The male scientist said to the female scientist. _**(I don't know the guy's name, I know the chick is Shirakawa, but I can't remember the other guy's name, if anyone knows, it's the one who detonated the bomb inside Mariko, killing her and Kurama before turning on Nana only to be killed by Lucy)**_

After the dicloni rescued the exhausted saiyan, Shirakawa was shocked to find no one had been killed, but all her associates could focus on was the powers demonstrated by the dicloni.

"Where is the chief during all of this, he would know what to do." Shirakawa thought to herself.

Suddenly, both scientists were startled by gunfire followed by one of the S.A.T.s being thrown from the doors of the other room to the wall and held there before being, not cut, but twisted apart at the waist.

Number 35 emerged from the double doors, dripping in blood with a smile on her face.

Shirakawa instinctively clutched the detonator for the bomb implanted into number 35, who showed no concern.

"That boy coming back this way, he'll be here soon so can I get ready to fight him again, please?" Number 35 spoke as though she was asking her parents to let her go on a play date.

 _Elsewhere_

Krae'Nakh followed Kurama's lead to a building. After confirming Mariko's power level was inside, he flew to the top of the building without a word and flared his aura to be sure Mariko knew of his presence.

After a few minutes, the diclonius appeared, the humans behind her keeping their distance.

"Ready for round 2?" The saiyan asked with a smile. Mariko answered him with the first strike.

This time, however, Krae'Nakh had realized from his previous battle that Mariko didn't strike repetitively with the same vectors as Lucy and Nana did, rather she used multiple vectors for roughly the same number of attacks from multiple directions, good for overwhelming slower, greener opponents, but now that Krae'Nakh this, he knew how to counter it.

Krae'Nakh deflected vector after vector, seeing them not as repeating attacks, but as attacks from multiple foes.

He blocked and dodged and dodged and blocked, surprising the diclonius with how quickly he had adapted to her fighting style.

Eventually Krae'Nakh saw an opening to attack, but she deflected the attack, and again and again, every time.

Krae'Nakh couldn't find a way through her defenses, she just had too many vectors, then he remembered a technique used by one of the alien races he had fought long ago.

Krae'Nakh continued blocking and dodging until he had maneuvered himself in front of his opponent, then as he deflected another attack, he faced her and put his hands in front of his face and formed 2 Vs around his eyes.

 _ **Gorgon Gaze**_

A flash of aquamarine light emitted from the saiyan's eyes and temporarily blinded the diclonius.

Krae'Nakh sped towards her and delivered an energy infused punch.

She recovered in time to see the attack and blocked with 10 vectors, but Krae'Nakh pressed on and poured all the energy he had into his fist and drove Mariko's vectors into her face, knocking her out cold.

Krae'Nakh looked at his fist with satisfaction, and then he smiled towards the shocked humans, daring them to try something.

No one moved...not for a moment... but then, to Krae'Nakh's surprise, Mariko stirred.

"DAYUM! You're definitely the toughest di-clo-no-whatever it is I've ever fought, you sure you're not half saiyan?" Krae'Nakh said, pleasantly surprised that the fight wasn't over yet.

"Owww, that hurt." Mariko said, rubbing her head before turning to the saiyan. "That was cheating." She whined.

"So?" Krae'Nakh asked guiltlessly "This isn't a tournament, there aren't any rules, and besides, you said you were going to kill me anyway, you can't complain about someone cheating if you're trying to kill them." Krae'Nakh explained to the diclonius.

Mariko was about to protest, but then she went silent. Krae'Nakh traced her vision and saw that the others had made their way up the building and at front of the group stood Kurama.

"Wh-who are you?" Mariko mumbled, completely shocked at the sight of the familiar stranger.

"I'm your father." Kurama answered plainly, keeping his emotions masked.

"My f- my father?" Mariko repeated what she had just heard, her voice breaking. "I-I waited for you... my whole life, I waited for you to come for me... to take me away from that place... those people... daddy."

Krae'Nakh watched the diclonius completely transform her persona as she limped toward Kurama, having been thrown from her wheelchair when he knocked her out.

"Why... why didn't you come for me daddy, don't you love me?" As Mariko said this, Kurama kept his expression cold, devoid of emotion.

"Yes... I did... I loved you and your mother very much... but you're too dangerous to be set free... I'm sorry." As Kurama said this, he drew his sidearm.

Mariko's heart froze, Bando and Sato dropped their jaws, Lucy and Nana took a step forward, but Krae'Nakh was already between parent and child."Fuck. The hell. No."

While everyone was shocked by this development for one reason or the other, Mariko was absolutely blown away that someone was sticking up for her, and no one more than Lucy recognized the look on her face as she gazed at the saiyan in a whole new light.

"What are you doing? You know how dangerous she is, she already beat you once for God's sake. Stand aside!" Kurama demanded of the saiyan who narrowed his gaze.

"Ya know, on Planet Vegeta, you would've been executed for cowardice." Krae'Nakh said before, to the shock of all, actually spitting in Kurama's face.

Kurama wiped the saliva from his glasses and continued. "I would have on this planet as well, that's why we kept knowledge of the dicloni and our treatment of them top secret, the civilians wouldn't know how dangerous they were and would try to protect them, they wouldn't realize the threat they pose until it's too late."

Krae'Nakh narrowed his gaze even more. "What threat, explain to me what makes this basic power so dangerous while you still have the chance."

Kurama realized that Krae'Nakh still didn't know about the hidden second function of the dicloni's vectors. " If a diclonius touches you with their vectors, then you become infected with the vector VIRUS and any children you produce will be dicloni, that's what gives them the potential to wipe us all out."

The minute Krae'Nakh heard this, his narrow gaze exploded into a look of blind rage. "YOU FUCKING MORON!!!" And with that, he sent Kurama flying with one punch.

Lucy lept up and caught him with her vectors, spinning him around once or twice before dropping him and explaining " If I hadn't spun with the force, catching you probably would have crushed every bone in your body. Not that you wouldn't deserve it, but I wanna see what happens next."

Every piece of fur on Krae'Nakh's now outstretched tail stood on end as he screamed in outrage. "JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVE MORE POTENTIAL THAN YOU DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE NOT YOUR OFFSPRING ANYMORE DUMBASS!! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF EVOLUTION!? WADAYA THINK WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF THE APES ON THIS PLANET STARTED KILLING OFF ALL THEIR OFFSPRING WITH LESS HAIR!? YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE YOU IDIOT!!!!"

The building shook as Krae'Nakh shouted at Kurama with all his might.

Kurama staggered to his feet and shouted back."YOU STUPID BRAT! DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE HAVE BEEN KILLED BY THEIR OWN DICLONIUS CHILDREN!?"

"WELL, OF COURSE THEY'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER THEIR POWER RIGHT OUT THE GATE! I KILLED _MY_ DAD BEFORE I LEARNED HOW TO CONTROL MY FULL POWER!! YOU NEED TRAINING CAMPS!! NOT DEATH CAMPS!!" Krae'Nakh shouted back.

"AND MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE WHILE WE'RE TRYING THAT APPROACH!?" Kurama asked.

"LESS THAN WILL DIE IF YOU KEEP RAISING THEM TO _HATE_ HUMANS!! JUST ASK YOUR GIRLFRIEND LUCY! WHEN SHE TRIED TO KILL ME THE FIRST TIME WE MET, IT'S BECAUSE YOU TAUGHT HER THAT EVERYONE ON THE PLANET WANTS HER DEAD!" Krae'Nakh shot back.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! YOU'RE NOT FROM THIS PLANET!!" Kurama retaliated, not knowing Lucy thought Krae'Nakh was human when they first met. _**(reread chapters 3 and 4)**_

"YEAH, I'M A BLOODTHIRSTY PLANET PIRATE WHO KILLS FOR FUN, SO THE FACT THAT _I_ THINK YOU'RE CRAZY SHOULD FUCKING TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU DUMBASS!!" Krae'Nakh screamed at the top of his lungs.

"EEEEEEEEEENNOOOOOUUUUGH!!!!" Mariko shouted, having recovered from meeting her father, seeing her father trying to kill her, meeting the first person who ever did anything nice for her, and COMPLETELY fed up with this bickering.

As she screamed in frustration, she used one vector to muzzle her father and 20 to pin Krae'Nakh and everyone else just kept their mouths shut.

"I-I'm sorry, it just pisses me off that he's that...THAT!" Krae'Nakh apologized to the diclonius, surprising everyone.

"ggrr, You two were driving me crazy... haah...hoo...Daddy." Mariko said, reclaiming the previous tone.

"I-I don't understand why you would hate me... but if Krae'Nakh isn't going to let you hurt me then... you should just wait until we're done fighting... cause if I win he can't stop you and... well... if he wins... you won't have to worry about it... so please... will you wait?" With this, she released him.

There was a moment of silence... and another... until he spoke... a single word. "Mariko..."

"Mariko? I-is that... my name?" She had a tear in her eye as she asked him... his only answer... was a hug.

"Mariko... I'm sorry... for all the suffering I've caused you... I'm so sorry." While the others waited in silence, Lucy stared in shock.

 _Those are the same words... I told Kouta._ She thought to herself, seeing a mirror in her nemesis.

"Mariko... you're dangerous... too dangerous to roam free... but not as dangerous as him." Kurama said, surprising her.

"Huh, w-what do you mean." Mariko asked her father, who looked at her... with a smile.

"I mean I want you to beat him, I don't know what happens next, but I don't care, if you never do anything else for me, do this, do NOT lose." After shaking the shock of her father's words, Mariko smiled back and responded with "yes sir." and turned to face Krae'Nakh once more.

"Well, isn't that sweet, too bad you won't keep that promise." Krae'Nakh smiled back, the two looking like they were playing a game, And then they charged.

Krae'Nakh channeled his energy into his fist and Mariko launched 15 vectors and... Mariko was blown away by a dark red energy blast.

Everyone stared in shock at the smoking hole in the building's roof where Mariko had been.

"Hmm hmm hmm, the monkey prince was right, being a good fiend IS like being a good photographer." All looked to the voice but Krae'Nakh, who was frozen by despair.

"You have to wait for just the right moment." Despair gave way to hatred as Krae'Nakh turned to the source of the familiar voice.

"Hello monkey." As Krae'Nakh locked gazes with the voice's source, he remembered the last time he had heard it.

 _Flashback_

"What the? you guys see that too? a person with no power level. I mean none." Shoam'na stated, completely bewildered.

"It's probably Appule's sister, you know she has that ability, and a power level of 3,000. That's why she's Frieza's top assassin." Princess Vegeta stated.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain what she's doing here." Lok'thu stated.

"Well, we're about to find out." Krae'Nakh said as they came closer to the alien.

When they arrived, they were chastised as expected for ignoring orders to return home sooner.

"Yeah, yeah, we got the orders to pull back, but in case you didn't notice, my boys and I clipped 4 out 5 planets in one third the expected time and while we will be cutting it close, we'll still be back in time to hear the new orders even after we smack planet number 5 on the way." Krae'Nakh smirked arrogantly.

"Though we will be few minutes late, just long enough to miss Frieza and the King taking turns going on about how great they are." Shoam'na added, causing the saiyans to erupt in laughter.

"Actually, the great lord Frieza told me to relay the new orders to you stupid brats myself, you're not worthy of hearing them from him." The alien said spitefully, not that anyone in Krae'Nakh's crew gave two shits what one of Frieza tail-lickers thought of them.

They'd follow their orders and complete their missions and wait for the day they finally outgrew scum like her and got the respect they deserve.

"Alright, so what's the job?" Krae'Nakh asked.

The alien smiled as she answered him. "Die." And before anyone could react, she was behind Krae'Nakh with blood on her hands.

Krae'Nakh turned around as Shoam'na and Lok'thu's headless bodies fell to the ground, but she was already thrusting her energy enhanced hand at the saiyan child's heart.

Princess Vegeta Kicked the assassin away from Krae'Nakh in the nick of time.

The two saiyans gritted their teeth as if they were biting down the shock of losing their two friends and the assassin smiled wider.

"Not to give you monkeys more credit than you deserve, but he decided you were getting too powerful, so he decided to nip this problem in the bud."

Those words. Those words have haunted Krae'Nakh to this day. He remembered charging into battle with princess Vegeta for the last time as he charged into battle again with the same foe.

"CHERI!!" He screamed her name.

 _ **Author's note**_ At last, the villain of Krae'Nakh's nightmares is revealed. Will he claim vengeance, or will he meet the same unfortunate fate as his people? Can his diclonius allies aid him in the battle to come, or is this foe beyond their growing ability? As we draw closer to the story's ending, these questions and more will be answered. And on a less "Dragon Ball Narrator" note. I. Am. SO FUCKING SORRY THAT YOU HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER, but I have had the craziest fucking holiday season and I finally just caught a damn break and took my frustrations out on Kurama through Krae'Nakh, I'm sorry if you found that rant as annoying as Mariko did, that's when I realized I was ranting. so I'm gonna end this chapter here and see you next time.


	14. Chapter 14: Boss Battle: Cheri

_**Chapter 14:Boss Battle: Cheri**_

"CHERI!" Lucy heard Krae'Nakh yell the newcomer's name as he charged into battle with it.

She still couldn't believe it, none of them felt it's presence and it was flying the way Krae'Nakh could.

It wore the same armor as the saiyan, but it was colored differently, black and red instead of green and greener.

And beyond that, Lucy had no idea what this thing was.

It had a large head and skin like a newt, skin that was a deep crimson with dark brown spots.

Other than that, Lucy knew it's name, it's- or rather her gender, and that she was an enemy of Krae'Nakh's.

Krae'Nakh threw punch after furious punch, but Cheri didn't break a sweat or even stop smiling as she dodged them all.

After she had her fill, Cheri swatted Krae'Nakh out of the sky like a bug.

He was sent flying out into the sea's direction, and Cheri was content to wait for him.

Lucy stared in shock as Cheri floated down to the rooftop, turned to them and spoke.

"Are you friends with the monkey, I think I'll play with you next." Cheri smiled and pointed her finger at Lucy.

 _ **Cheri Bomb**_

Lucy grabbed Sato and took flight, Nana doing the same with Bando and Kurama as the energy ball exploded where they stood with the power of 10 grenades, blowing the dicloni away.

"Now then..." Cheri said, turning around to face the two scientists and the S.A.T. Commander and his last 4 men who positioned themselves when the alien's back was turned.

"FIRE!" The Commander shouted.

The soldiers unloaded their weapons, but Cheri simply walked forward and let the bullets bounce harmlessly off her aura. "...I'll have a little more fun with you bugs."

Suddenly she was between the soldiers and the scientists, The Commander turned his head... and it fell off his body, which fell to pieces along with his men.

As Cheri bared her energy enhanced hand, the male scientist pushed Shirakawa to the alien's feet and ran for the stairs, but as he turned to run, Cheri stood before him, and she cut him in half.

Shirakawa rose to her feet and started backing away, but Cheri caught her up with greater strides.

"I just hate cowardly men, don't you." Cheri said as she thrusted towards the Shirakawa's heart.

As the first flying fighter back on the scene, Lucy kicked the alien's hand away, just saving the woman's life, then she spun and kicked her in the head, sending her reeling, then she brought her hands and vectors down, having been using them all to channel energy.

 _ **Crimson Rose Cannon**_

The attack erupted from Lucy's 6 palms a bright red flash of light that emitted a red mist effect every 7 inches, giving the appearance of a blooming rose.

The attack reached Cheri... who punched it, the energy flowing off her fist without vaporizing her.

"You insect..." Cheri was about to teach the meddling insect a lesson when Nana came from behind and kicked her so hard, her prosthetic leg shattered, and then used all four vectors merged into one to bat her away.

"Insects come in swarms, ya know." Nana said, trying to sound tough in the face of an unstoppable opponent.

Cheri righted herself and threw hand out, finger outstretched.

 _ **Cheri Bomb**_

...Nothing happened, because Nana had paralyzed her energy, and the dicloni capitalized.

 _ **Dancing Devil Maidens**_

The girls used the combo they had practiced with Krae'Nakh, barraging the alien with punches, kicks, and slashes from their vectors.

But before they could finish the combo, Cheri focused her rage and broke the paralysis, sounding out a shockwave that repelled the dicloni.

Lucy struggled to her feet, and Nana's remaining limbs had been destroyed by the blast, leaving her defenseless, and Cheri charged toward Lucy.

 _ **Ethereal Eraser**_

The space black energy surrounded by white lightning struck the alien centermass and exploded.

Lucy had never been more grateful to see Krae'Nakh than she was now.

The smoke cleared, and Cheri was still alive, and more pissed off than ever.

She was about to attack the saiyan when suddenly, vectors exploded from the roof around her, dozens of them.

Krae'Nakh was relieved to know Mariko was still alive, but for now, he used the opportunity to charge in and attack Cheri head on.

Lucy joined in while Shirakawa took the opportunity to leave before remembering Nana.

She may have had orders to destroy the diclonius, but leaving her to this fate was more than her conscience would allow.

She ran to the limbless girl and scooped her up and ran for the stairs as fast as she could.

But, halfway down the first flight, She realized that the stairs had been destroyed either by number 35's fall or her return to the fight.

As she contemplated how to proceed, she found herself being lifted and carried over to the other side. "Please, we have to hurry, it's too dangerous here." Nana said as Shirakawa realized what had happened.

"Th-thank you." The scientist said to the girl who was supposed to be her enemy.

"Please hurry, Papa's close." Nana said.

 _Elsewhere_

Shirakawa had made it outside and met up with Bando, Sato, and Kurama.

"NANA! What happened to you!?" Kurama shouted as he saw the state of his adopted child.

"I'm fine Papa, I just wish I could still fight." Nana reassured him.

"Chief Kurama sir. What is the meaning of all this." Shirakawa said hoping for some form of explanation.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." Kurama said, and it was true, but before another question could be asked, an explosion was heard atop the building.

 _Elsewhere_

Krae'Nakh, Lucy and Mariko had done there best, but Cheri was too strong.

Lucy struggled to get up and keep fighting, but she spat up blood and collapsed, completely exhausted.

Krae'Nakh was propped up on one knee and looking at Mariko, who was laying on her back unconscious... in the same position that Princess Vegeta had been that dreaded day.

Krae'Nakh snapped out of it when Cheri's hand closed around his neck and lifted him off his feet, struggling and kicking to no avail.

"Any last words, monkey." Cheri smiled as she choked him with one hand, and prepared to run him through with the other.

Krae'Nakh's eyes drifted skyward as he struggled to breathe... and he smiled.

"History... repeats itself." Cheri was confused... until the saiyan's eyes glowed red, then she remembered that just before she executed him before, The saiyan princess had thrown a power ball.

"BURST OPEN AND MIX!!!" Those haunted Cheri's nightmares, and as she turned around, she saw it clear as day.

The full moon.

"NOOO!!" Cheri screamed as she stabbed the saiyan... but her blade wouldn't pierce him now and he was growing.

Cheri slammed him down through the building and shot skyward throwing energy blasts as she went.

Lucy had recovered enough strength to stand up, but now, the building was shaking, and felt like it would come down any second.

Lucy owed Mariko nothing, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave the unconscious girl to die.

She harnessed her energy and took flight, grabbing Mariko and flying down to Nana and the humans.

They all turned back to the building in time to watch it come crashing... up.

The building tore from it's base and stood up. No one knew why until they realized that a pair of legs had grown under the building... wearing Krae'Nakh's boots... and covered with fur.

Suddenly, two furry hands erupted from the building's roof and tore it in half. Standing in its place, roaring with rage, and dressed in Krae'Nakh's battle armor, was a 200 foot tall giant monkey.

 _ **Author's note**_ Well I couldn't let a third class kid turn super saiyan so, next best thing. other than that, we are in the home stretch people, and I have off so, I think I'm going to wrap her up right here and now. See you next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: The Oozaru's Rage

_**Chapter 15: The Oozaru's Rage**_

Krae'Nakh roared with rage as his primal nature took hold. He struggled to focus his anger, he saw the group of humans and dicloni and wanted to crush them, but he knew that wasn't what he REALLY wanted.

He focused on his pain, and his sarrow, and his enemy.

He looked around and around until finally he saw her, and then attacked.

He leaped into the air and swung his massive fist. Cheri spun and kicked his fist with all her might, just barely halting it.

From there, it was a brutal, lightning fast exchange of blows. Krae'Nakh threw punch after furious punch, and Cheri countered with kicks, but then Krae'Nakh shot a blast of energy from his mouth.

It wasn't charged enough to kill her, but it sent her flying, and Krae'Nakh followed... into the city.

People looked up in shock when Cheri crashed into a building, they thought it was a bomb blast... until Krae'Nakh charged in and struck the building with his fist, from there it was all out panic.

Cheri recovered and did battle with Krae'Nakh who didn't care about the people, cars, and smaller buildings he trampled underfoot.

Cheri tried using the larger buildings as cover, but Krae'Nakh plowed right through them.

She tried throwing vehicles and rubble at him, but he would bat them away without slowing down.

Eventually, the Japanese military involved themselves in the battle. Tanks on the ground, ships in the sea, and jets and helicopters in the sky.

Krae'Nakh and Cheri continued their battle uninterested with the humans. Skirmishing with fists, feet, and energy. Completely oblivious to the destruction they wrought on those around them.

The military vehicles unloaded their weapons on the Great Ape to no effect, except to give Cheri an idea.

She blocked and dodged and weaved her way into position, and then she dodged just as an artillery shell from a Navy ship struck Krae'Nakh's snout.

The Oozaru bellowed in rage and blasted energy from it's mouth, destroying the offending ship and the two by its sides.

Cheri used the opportunity to get behind the saiyan and aim for his tail.

 _ **Cheri**_ _ **Bomb**_

But before the attack could fire, Cheri was struck by the very tail she had aimed for, Krae'Nakh hadn't forgotten, even in his primal rage, how she had defeated Princess Vegeta.

Cheri was now in a state of full retreat, she used the remote she had in her armor to remote-pilot her invasion pod while attempting to flee the saiyan ape while the humans continued to attack it.

Krae'Nakh would pause momentarily to destroy the really annoying ones, but he kept his true target in mind.

Cheri couldn't shake him, but then her scouter detected more than a dozen power levels over 150, some going over 200, and believed it was the main defense force.

She headed in the direction of the power levels hoping that they would distract the saiyan ape long enough for her to escape again.

She reached the building the power levels resided in and decided to fight Krae'Nakh again until arrived to distract him.

Krae'Nakh charged in with a fist and swung, Cheri prepared to counter with a kick, but the Great Ape opened his fist and revealed space black energy surrounded by white lightning.

 _ **Ethereal Eraser**_

The attack struck home, blowing a hole through the building behind Cheri who disintegrated.

...It was over... it took a minute for Krae'Nakh to register that he had won... that he had taken his revenge... when it finally clicked he let out a mighty roar.

 _The Next Day_

Krae'Nakh had more than a few skirmishes with the military over the night, but when the moon set, he returned to normal and passed out from exhaustion.

He woke up in, of all places, the inn, with his wounds bandaged and what remained of his broken armor by his side.

His chest piece had been reduced to one cracked sholder guard and waist guard on his left side, his left gauntlet was gone, his right boot had a hole that exposed his big toe, but his left boot and right gauntlet were perfectly fine.

Krae'Nakh donned his armor and, to his amazement, realized that a certain keepsake was still with him.

from underneath his right gauntlet, Krae'Nakh pulled a piece of cloth that bore the insignia of the saiyan royal family.

After Cheri removed Princess Vegeta's tail, she had stapped her in the stomach. Krae'Nakh forced her retreat that day and then destroyed the power ball, returning himself to normal.

He ran to her side, but it was too late, he had kept hair tie ever since.

Krae'Nakh came to the living room where Lucy, Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, Nana, Sato, and to his surprise, Mariko were waiting for him.

"Krae'Nakh! thank God, we thought you would never wake up." Kouta said.

"Yeah, that makes two of us, your military has some neat toys to play with, glad I was transformed for that one." Krae'Nakh laughed as remembered the last battle.

"So that really WAS you, I was sure but not completely sure, how did you do that." Yuka asked.

"You remember that form I told you about, how I killed my father by accident when he was teaching me to control it." Krae'Nakh said.

"Oh yeah." Yuka said.

"So, what did I miss?" Krae'Nakh asked, looking at Mariko.

"Well, your little grudge match left a lot of people dead, and in the chaos, Kurama let us go on the condition that she comes with us." Lucy explained.

"Heh, hope I didn't step on anyone significant." Krae'Nakh smirked, and Kouta couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"You really don't care about all those innocent people you killed? Not at all?" Kouta questioned and everyone looked at the saiyan like they hoped he would, except the dicloni who knew better.

"No, why would I? I used to do that for a living." Krae'Nakh said guiltlessly.

"Because you don't have to be that way anymore, you can be better. Lucy promised to stop killing, so can you." Kouta said.

"But I don't want to, I loved my job, I loved my life, I'm not going to kill people who helped me out when I needed it if that's what you're worried, but I'm not going to stop fighting. Not ever." Krae'Nakh replied, crcrossing his arms.

"...well then, I'm afraid I can't help you anymore." Kouta said.

"Hmph, well, it was fun while it lasted. See ya." Krae'Nakh said and he headed for the door.

"What? but... I wanted to stay with you." Mariko said, causing Krae'Nakh to blush.

"Huh? B-but I can't stay here if they won't let me fight. Saiyans always fight." Krae'Nakh said, causing Mariko to tear up.

"Um, well, why don't you come with me?" Krae'Nakh said.

"WHAT? REALLY!!?" Mariko shouted.

"Yeah, I can remote pilot Cheri pod from mine." Krae'Nakh told her.

"Your pod? you mean... your spacecraft!?" Yuka asked.

"Well I'm not staying on THIS planet, I've outgrown you guys." Krae'Nakh said.

And everyone realized that this was the last time they would see their saiyan friend.

 _Elsewhere_

Krae'Nakh used his invasion pod to remote-pilot Cheri's pod to the beach where they all first met.

"Tell daddy I'll miss him." Mariko told Nana as she used her vectors to leave her wheelchair for the last time and sit in the pod.

"Thank you for all your help, I would never have been left in peace if you haven't wrecked my hellish world." Lucy told Krae'Nakh.

"No problem, I destroy worlds all the time." Krae'Nakh replied.

"NOW WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE YOU FUCKING SPACE CADET! ! !" A familiar voice shouted.

Bando was standing behind the group with his weapon drawn. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, BUT WE'RE NOT THROUGH ASSHOLE!"

Krae'Nakh rolled his eyes and flew to 6 meters before the annoying human.

Bando fired his weapon and Krae'Nakh caught every bullet until the mercenary ran out of ammunition.

"I've outgrown you, you can't kill me." Krae'Nakh said, not even interested in killing the human.

"Geh, you son of a BITCH!!!" Bando shouted as he tossed his weapon and punched the saiyan in the face.

"Oh sure, that'll work. Here, try it again." Krae'Nakh grabbed the man's arm and headbutted his fist, breaking his hand.

Krae'Nakh left the man to his screaming and said one last goodbye to his human and diclonius friends before he and Mariko left the planet forever.


	16. Final Chapter: 5 Years Later

_**Final Chapter: 5 Years**_ _ **Later**_

5 years have seen a lot of change.

It took two years for Kouta to choose Lucy over Yuka.

A year later, Yuka got close to Sato.

A year and half prior to this, Mayu was assaulted by her step-father, she was rescued by Bando, who is now dating her.

During the battle between Krae'Nakh and Cheri, The Vector Research Facility miraculously suffered only two casualties, the two Kakuzawas.

On account of this, Kurama was promoted to General Director and he turned the VRF on it's head.

No dicloni were killed, all parents were informed of the risks involved with diclonius children, and the dicloni were taught to control their power.

The world's population was now 20% diclonius.

In the walls of his office, Kurama looked at the pictures of his wife and thought of his child, he was torn from this by a knock on the door.

"Come in Chief." Kurama said to his chief director.

"All of the children have been sent home for the day Papa, we can go home now." Nana told her father/superior.

"Yes, very well." Kurama said, taking one last look out the window, to the sky, before leaving.

 _Elsewhere_

Another building exploded as Krae'Nakh, now 12 years old and wearing a new suit of armor, continued his assault of Frieza Planet 352.

Several aliens with power levels over 1,000 attacked the saiyan, but Krae'Nakh was over 4,000.

"Come on, is that all? I expected a fight." Krae'Nakh smirked at his prey.

It took less than a minute for him to kill them all, and when he did, he had received no damage.

"Man, what a let down." Krae'Nakh said as he wiped the blood from his hands.

An explosion went off behind him, he went to investigate and found Mariko ripping apart another group of Frieza's cronies.

"Having fun sweetheart." Krae'Nakh said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I just love killing weaklings with no fight in them, we did we hit this one again?" Mariko asked her boyfriend.

"Because it's the nearest Frieza planet within our power range, everything else has too powerful a defense for us, we have to stronger first." Krae'Nakh said.

"Now come on let's hit the next outpost." Mariko just rolled eyes as they continued their guerilla tactics, which they did until the fall of Frieza, at which point they ruled over the galaxy, having no interest in the whole universe, and went unnoticed by the more powerful beings.

 _ **Author's note**_ The. Fucking. End. I started this in July 2016. I had no idea how long it would take me to write this thing. But it's over. It's finally over. I loved writing it. I will write more. But GODDAMMIT that took a long time. Thank you all for giving me your time. I am not making a career out of writing, but it's a fun little hobby. I have no idea what I'm doing next, but keep your eyes open for more stories by the Super Saiyan Diclonius. In the mean time, it is Saturday, so I'm watching the new episode of RWBY on YouTube, followed by Dragon Ball Super. thank you and goodbye... for now.


End file.
